Faith: An Angel's Wish
by LizzyLucky
Summary: Tk and Kari are skinny, spindly, small, innocent, smart. Perfect targets for bullies. When they meet the new girl at school who defends the bullied, they're instantly enchanted by her. But there is more to her than they think. Summary sucks because I don't want to give away the story. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! LizzyLucky here! I had an idea that grew on me so quickly, I decided to make it into a story. I hope you like it! I really and truly honestly think that this story is going to be 100% completely and totally AWESOME. Um, well… maybe… nevermind. I guess that's more up to you guys. I'm not the best writer, but I think this idea will end successfully.

Real quick, just wanted to let you know that I will be including a summary for each chapter. It will spoil the chapter, though.

Sorry, I guess I had more than that. Also thought I'd let you know that this is a CLEAN story. That means that there is no swearing, sexual themes, nothing inappropriate, or anything like that. There will, however, be scenes that may not make sense to people under the age of twelve years, due to more advanced vocabulary and such. I know I'm rambling, but this should be the most out-of-story text for all the chapters, besides, perhaps, the last chapter, and not counting the summaries. Here's the summary!

Summary: Tk wakes up in the morning with just enough time to pick up Kari and the two of them run to school. After a short conversation, it is revealed that skinny, spindly Tk is a large target of bullies.

-LizzyLucky

(P.S. You're awesome if you read all of that!)

* * *

Tk sat up in bed, bright sunlight flooding his bedroom. Feeling well rested, he got out of bed and squinted at his alarm clock.

"Dang it!" The alarm clock had not gone off and school was starting in 14 minutes.

"Something wrong, Tk?" Patamon said sleepily, followed by a yawn.

"My alarm clock must be broken again!" Tk said hurriedly as he tossed on a t-shirt.

"Then you'd better hurry! School starts soon!" Patamon said, jumping up off the bed and across the room to his partner's backpack.

Tk grabbed his backpack and ran to the kitchen. "Uh… No apples left… No time for oatmeal… Argh! No breakfast bars either! A piece of toast'll have to do." He said, frantically tossing a piece of bread in the toaster and running to find his shoes and jacket.

"Toast is up!" Patamon shouted to Tk.

"Just a sec!" Tk shouted back, his fingers tangled in shoe laces.

"What's going on?" Tk's mom, Nancy, stepped out from behind a bedroom door, still in pj's, and was clearly not expecting such a wakeup call.

"Um… Sorry, Mom. Just… Getting ready for school." Tk said, swallowing half his toast in a single bite.

"Do you need a ride to school?" She asked.

"No, no. I said I would walk Kari to school. I need to meet her in…" He paused to look at his watch. "Right now! Gotta go!" He said, grabbing his usual blue and yellow jacket before sprinting out the door.

Nancy chuckled. "What a goofball. Can't believe how big he's gotten." She sighed and walked back to her room.

* * *

"Uh huh…. Yeah….. Ok….. I get it!... Yes. What's your point?... Alright, alright….. Ok, I love you too, Mom." Tai hung up the phone just as someone knocked on the front door. "Oh now what?" He bounded to the front door and peered through the peep hole. "Oh! Kari!" He opened the door to an exhausted Tk leaning against the wall.

"Is….Kari….There?" He said between large gasps of air.

"Yeah, I'm here. Where've you been?" Kari walked out with Gatomon in her arms.

"Um… Let's just say I need a new alarm clock." he replied.

Kari chuckled. "Come on. Let's go."

"Oh. Yeah. Let's go!"

"You better hurry. You've only got 8 minutes left! Do you want me to just drive you?" Tai offered.

"No thanks." Tk and Kari said together.

Kari blushed and Tk chuckled. "We'll be alright." he said. "Let's go, Kari!"

The two took off running at top speed with Gatomon and Patamon right behind them.

"So, what class have we got first?" Kari asked.

"Um… I don't know. I was going to ask you the same thing. It's Tuesday, right? I think we have English first." Tk replied.

"Oh yeah. Wait, Tuesday? No no no. We have Math first." Kari said.

"Math? Dang it! I didn't do the homework!" Tk said, half to himself, and looking up as they approached the school.

"Why not?" Kari asked simply.

Tk suddenly slowed to a complete stop, causing poor Patamon to crash into him.

"I said, 'Why not?' Tk?" Kari stopped running and turned around. "Tk, is something wrong?" She said, suddenly very serious.

"N-nothing's wrong. I just… I…." He paused for a moment, as though he were thinking. "I… I forgot the- the book. Yeah, that's all." He began to walk, slowly, towards the school.

"Tk, is this about those bullies again?"

Tk stopped again, closed his eyes, and sighed. The whole world seemed to stop right at that moment. The air was crisper and cooler and everything seemed suddenly invisible, as though he were in another world. He slowly opened his mouth to answer when the bell rang. "Phew! Saved by the bell!" He said to himself. "Let's go! We're late!" And he took off running.

"I'm coming." Kari started off towards the school, walking quickly, but not running. She sighed and looked at Tk sadly. "Why won't you let me help you?" She sighed once more and added, "That was only the warning bell."

* * *

Kay, so, that's the first chapter. I'm sorry it's short, but I hope it's started ok. I can promise you that it gets better. There will be plenty of time spent in the Digital world. Lots of action, lots of surprises and such. Things will get more interesting! Quick side note, if you're going to leave reviews, I would appreciate if you left them clean. No swearing or sexual references or anything. One more thing. I have a goal to get 100 reviews on at least 1 of my stories. My other story is well on it's way to that, but still… The day I have 100 reviews on a story will be an awesome one. Please read the next chapter! (And review!)

-LizzyLucky


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, again! I can't believe I've already got a review and followers and favorites on this story! Thank you, everyone! Here's the summary:

Summary: At lunch, Kari decides to talk with the other digidestined about Tk. During this conversation, it is discovered that she is also bullied. Tk comes to join them just as they finish and they eat. Afterwards, Tk and Kari are approached at their lockers by some bullies who are mainly after Tk. Just as one is bringing down a fist to Tk, a girl steps in the way and takes the full force of the punch on her back. (Remember that! On her back) Maya, with black hair down her back and a burnt yellow sun hat, fends off the bullies, and almost instantly, Tk and Kari become her friends.

Anyway, here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!

-LizzyLucky

Everyone had been in class for a few hours now, and the lunch bell had just rung. Kari was already in the lunch room, full tray of food, and approaching a table where she and the other digidestined usually sat. Now everyone but Tk was there.

"Hey Kari! Where's Tk? I would've thought the two of you would be coming to lunch together?" Yolei asked and scooted over to make room for Kari.

"Actually, about that, I need to talk to you guys." Kari said cautiously.

"Something wrong? Kari, if something's wrong, we're here, and we're all ears." Yolei said now very serious.

"It's about Tk. Notice how he's always tired and is getting to class later every day?" Kari began.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. I thought I was the only one that was ever late, but now Ts walks in with me instead of glaring at me when I arrive." Davis said, sounding almost pleased. "And he's quieter than usual."

"Yeah. He….There are…. Well, lately…. Um…" Kari trailed off, not sure how to start.

"What is it?" Ken asked gently.

"TK's been getting….getting bullied, a lot. A-and I have been, too, a little." She blurted out the words quickly and quietly.

"That's awful! Why didn't you tell us before?" Cody asked. (He's skipped a grade and barely into his first year of middle school.)

"He asked me to keep it a secret from you guys so that you wouldn't be made targets. And I agreed. But now, he's failing school, he's always exhausted, he's never even available for a walk in the park! It's ridiculous!" Kari exclaimed.

"Well, I can understand your concern, but what about you? I noticed that you're also a little bit more tired, too." Ken pointed out.

"Well, I am also a target, just not nearly so much as Tk. I'm getting really worried about him, and I don't know what to do about this whole thing. The bullies take his books and make him do their homework. And I've found Tk stuck in his locker more than once." She said sadly.

"We'll have to- Hi, Tk!" Yolei began just as Tk approached the table. "H-how are you?" she said nervously.

"I'm fine. What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Oh, we were talking about how you-" Ken started, but hadn't the chance to finish when Yolei elbowed him.

"About how you saw that new girl the other day." Yolei covered. "She seems really interested in basketball and watched your team like a hawk."

"Yeah, totally! She never took her eyes of the basketball court! I can't believe that anyone could be so entranced by any sport!" Kari exclaimed, quickly settling into the new topic.

"Oh, yeah. I never really even got her name. She disappeared before I had a chance to go ask." Tk sat down and added on to the conversation, not suspicious at all of what they may have been talking about before, much to Kari's relief. *Sigh* "Probably just another fan girl." Then Tk chuckled. "At least it's not as bad as Matt has to deal with!"

"Ha ha! No kidding! I wonder how he's doing?" Kari said. 'I wonder how Tk's able to put on a smile like this after everything he's been through! He smiles, he laughs, he talks, he acts like he's perfectly fine!' Kari thought to herself.

The conversation continued on like this until the 10 minute warning bell rang.

"So, what are you doing tonight, Tk?" Kari asked, attempting at a conversation.

"Homework. A lot of homework." he answered.

"Who's homework?" Kari asked cautiously.

"You already know the answer." He paused for a minute, fiddling with his locker. "This stupid lock's broken! The locker door's bent, too!" He said angrily.

As Tk and Kari stood by their lockers, trying to get them open once more, a couple kids much bigger than the two of them make their way towards them.

"Hey kid!" The apparent leader of the group spoke up, gesturing to Tk. "You know what I got on my history test?" He asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"What did you get?" Tk asked in a tiny, quavering voice.

"Zero. I got a big fat zero!" The kid said loudly. "You know, I can't beat up and destroy the lockers and the walls because I can't pay to fix that. But you know what I can beat up?" He asked, this time fully rhetorical.

Tk gulped.

The larger kid smiled. "I failed the history test, and I can beat up you for it!" He lifted his fist, ready to bring it down just as Kari spoke.

"Stop!" She said. "You leave him alone!" Kari glared up at the bully angrily and stood up tall, moving next to Tk.

"You think you can stop us? You're too small!" He paused so he and his gang could laugh at her spindly form. Lifting out his hands to quiet them, he once again raised his fist, this time above Kari.

The bully's fist began it's quick journey down, and Kari closed her eyes, awaiting the blow. But it never came. Instead, she was pushed away and to the ground. She opened her eyes to see Tk next to her, also on the ground.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"I'm good. Thanks." She replied quickly, before getting up. Tk sighed a breath of relief.

"Augh! Stop interfering!" The lead bully raged at Tk. The rest of his group began to gather round the two smaller kids, mainly after Kari. "No. Forget her! I don't want her anymore. This one's in trouble now." He grinned and raised his fist, once more… (Again…)

This time, it was Tk's turn to sit there helplessly awaiting the blow, but he didn't close his eyes. Suddenly, everything was moving in slow motion. He could see everything as it happened like someone had slowed down time itself. He didn't know what to do. Kari had two boys grasping her shoulders, not allowing her to move. If he made a run for it, they could hurt her. There was a bully behind him, to his left, to his right, and the biggest of them right in front of him. He didn't want to watch this. He could do nothing. Every muscle in his body tensed up. He was unable to do anything. So he closed his eyes and waited. There was nothing else to do. But once again, nothing happened. No blow came. No new bruise to add to his others, just nothing. Until he opened his eyes again, nothing made sense. But now, he opened his eyes, and just in time to see that someone, not Kari or anyone he knew, had stepped in the way and taken the full force of the blow. Now on the ground sat a thin form. And now the bullies hadn't any chance to hit Tk or Kari again, as the bell rang for class, and all the teachers were standing just outside the classroom doors to make sure all the students were getting into classrooms.

"I- Who- You just- Did you?- …" Tk stumbled with his words, trying to find a way to express his gratitude towards whoever this was.

"Who are you?" Kari asked, after a chuckle towards Tk.

"I'm May" She said slowly, after a moment's hesitation.

"Why would you do that?" Tk asked, sounding slightly baffled. She did, after all, get a pretty hard punch in the back.

"I was just around the corner. I couldn't just stand there and watch some bullies hurt some innocent kids. And there… There wasn't enough time to…. I just had to…." May trailed off, not finding the words she was looking for.

"It's ok. Thanks, May. I'm Kari. That's Tk. It's incredible that you would do that. Are you alright? That must've been a pretty hard hit." Kari said.

"I'm fine. Might get a bruise, but it wasn't as bad as it looked." She replied.

"Are you sure? We could take a look at it…" Tk said.

"No! I mean… No, thank you. I'm ok, really!" She said, somewhat panicked.

"Hmm…. If you say so." Kari said, not buying it completely.

Tk and Kari each took a moment to stand back and get a good look at May. She had long black hair that went most of the way down her back and was wavy. She wore a sun hat that looked a kind of burnt yellowish-brown color that was kind of faded. She wore a pair of long, navy blue kackis and a very odd shirt. It was long and baggy and green. But it was long sleeved, too, so the sleeves were tight and the rest was loose. It kinda looked funny. She also wore a pair of brown tennis shoes with white highlights on them.

Startling them, someone behind them cleared their throat loudly in a very deep voice.

"Takaishi, Kamiya, why are you not in class. And your friend here, too. Bell rang a few minutes ago, and you're all here on the ground." Mr. Hamasaki stood behind the three, glaring down at them.

They all quickly stood up and walked towards class, hoping to get away without detention.

"Where are you going?" The three froze. Was he going to still take them to detention? "Class is this way." They sighed. "Of course, you would have known that, had you been on time. Our room is being used today, so we will be in another."

Tk, Kari, and May all followed Mr. Hamasaki to the classroom they'd be in and looked at each other gratefully. Kari had stood up for Tk, and that wasn't always very easy. It takes a lot to speak up to people 2 feet taller than you. And Tk had gotten both him and Kari out of the way before either could be hit. That took guts. Most people would freeze up in fear in such a situation, but not Tk. He was known by the digidestined to have that characteristic, to be able to take action like that. But what Tk and Kari were thinking about most was how May had stepped in the way to save Tk like that. The three children smiled at each other and instantly knew they would become some of the best of friends.

Kay, so that's chapter 2! Tell me what you think! Please? I LOVE reviews! They make me feel happy! Any way, that was definitely not the end! Plenty more to come! I know that some people, including me, might think that the end. In the summary for the story itself, it is said there is a little more to May than Tk and Kari might think. And that doesn't mean she's instantly willing to protect others. There's a bit more to it than that. Hope you'll stick around to find out more of the story, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading!

-LizzyLucky


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm back again! Wow! I can't believe how popular my story is getting! I've not got tons of reviews or follows or anything, but this is pretty awesome for me. Super Duper Awesome Thanks (SDAT) to: Lord Pata! Woo Hoo! Thank you for your reviews and reading my story! I'm getting better about updating because I get so many encouraging and kind reviews, yours being the biggest and best! I will try to update at least 3 times a week until the story is done! Here's the next chapter! THANK YOU! (Again!)

Summary: Tk and Kari are walking home with May when Tk says something that makes Kari laugh and starts a giggle war between the two. During this 'war,' Tk is revealed to be incredibly ticklish. When they are done goofing off, they discover that May walked off without them, so they go to catch up with her and realize that she had been crying. She won't tell them why, but she says it's not their fault. The three walk together and Tk drops off the girls at their homes, May's being incredibly close to his. Tk and Kari have to get ready for the basketball game at 5:30 while May sits at home waiting for that time to come.

-LizzyLucky

Tk, Kari, and May were in the parking lot, talking and walking back towards their homes together.

"I still can't believe that you did that earlier!" Tk said, for probably the fiftieth time.

May chuckled softly and then said, "Sometimes, I can't either." It was made very clear that May was incredibly shy after the school day had passed. But she had a kind heart, as she was always defending the bullied. Several times throughout the day, Tk and Kari had seen her step in front of a bully and defend a kid or two. She was surprisingly strong and very generous. She had been especially friendly toward Tk and Kari, them being the first kids to have invited her to be a friend out of everyone she had defended.

"I just realized something." Tk said, stopping suddenly.

Kari looked at him strangely and May gazed at him slightly nervous.

"May, you were the one watching my team practice the other day!" He exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, she was!" Kari laughed.

"What about it?" She asked quietly, a little embarrassed.

"To be honest, I've never seen anyone so entranced in any sport as you were. Not even.." Tk shuddered. "..Fangirls." He finished.

Kari burst out laughing very suddenly.

"What's so funny?" Tk asked.

"I'm not sure why I find it so funny!" She replied, still laughing. "They're a couple lovesick girls and Tk Takaishi, who's defea-..."She paused in thought, realizing that she had almost let May know they were digidestined. "Who's stood up to...a lot, is afraid of them.." Kari finished, now feeling kinda awkward.

"They're scary! Honest!" Tk exclaimed.

Kari decided to put her awkward moment behind her and started laughing harder, May behind, grinning mad.

Tk made a somewhat grumpy and pouty face at them, like he would when he was 8 and mad at Matt. That was just Tk. He was trying to make them laugh harder, and they knew it.

At this point, Kari had almost fallen over and had tears streaming down her face. Tk thought it the best thing in the world and so stuck out his tongue just to see how Kari reacted.

She had gone red in the face and was laughing so hard no sound came out. Even May had turned red in the face by now, covering her mouth and trying desperately not to laugh. She was slinking down to the ground with Kari, eyes watering. That's what it looked like, anyway.

"Ok, that proves it. You're tired, Hikari Kamiya. I rarely see you laugh so hard except for when you're exhausted." Tk said in a somewhat triumphant voice.

"You-!" Kari said, not able to stop laughing long enough to finish insulting him.

She finally gained enough control of herself to stand up and smooth out her hair and pat dirt off her lap. She stood and looked at Tk with a very serious look on her face. But Tk could see through that expression and into her eyes where he saw 'that' look.

Yelping, Tk jumped away from Kari as she leaped toward him with hands outstretched in front of her. Kari was able to run slightly faster than Tk because she had left her school books on the sidewalk in her bag, where as Tk did not. She caught up to him and tackled him down to the grass before she started tickling him mercilessly. She knew he was incredibly ticklish, probably the most ticklish person she knew, and she was going to get him back for suffocating her with laughter.

"Ahh! No! Nonononono! Kari!" He burst into laughter and struggled desperately to push her wiggling fingers away from his stomach. "I give I give!" he tried, turning red in the face.

"No chance Tk!" Kari teased. When he couldn't breath and looked like he might pass out is when she finally stopped.

"Why can't you be ticklish too?!" Tk asked rhetorically, knowing Kari wasn't very ticklish at all. He was still holding his stomach and wiping tears away from his face, still laughing.

"Hey...Where's May?" Kari asked, sounding a little worried.

"Oh no! We forgot about her!" Tk's laughter turned to a very worried tone of voice.

"Do you think she's angry with us?" Kari asked, worried that they had just lost their friend.

"Look, she's over there!" Tk pointed across the road, where there was the spindly figure they knew as May walking slowly towards an apartment building.

Tk and Kari grabbed their bags and ran to catch up to her and apologize.

"May! Maaay! Hey, wait up!" Tk shouted, Kari behind him.

They caught up and slowed to a walking pace next to their friend.

"Hey, guys." She said, trying to sound cheerful. Her face was tear-stained.

"What's wrong, May?" Kari asked worried. "I'm sorry we left you behind. Is that it?"

"No, it's nothing. You guys are my friends, and I can see that you have a close relationship. I can understand that you got a little carried away. Anyway, isn't there a basketball game tonight?" She said, suddenly sounding very cheerful and changing the subject.

Tk and Kari were still concerned, but decided not to push the matter, seeing as how she was still such a new friend.

"Yeah. You're right. I think it's at about 5:30." Tk gazed down at his watch, which read 4:48. "Wow, have we really been goofing off for that long? We better hurry if we want to get there on time!" Tk said.

The three of them continued to walk towards their homes, Tk being the last because he wanted to walk the girls home. Turns out that May lived two floors below him, so she was never that much farther away. Kari, however, lived in an apartment building a block from his, but in the direction of the school, so it wasn't hard to pick her up on the way there.

The three children had arrived home around 5:00 and were all preparing for the game in half an hour.

But May's tears were not yet dried.

Hey! So that's chapter 3! I know it's a little shorter than the other chapters, but I didn't have quite as much time to write today, so I hope it's okay. The next chapter will hopefully be a little more fun. See you then! Please Review! THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading! And something I forget to add in: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I DO, HOWEVER OWN MAY.

-LizzyLucky


	4. Chapter 4

Holy wow! The last chapter is still not even 12 hours new and I've already got a review on it! I'm literally bouncing around in my seat! ANOTHER Super Duper Awesome Thanks to Lord Pata! The fact that I got a review so quickly for chapter 3 made me so happy throughout the day that I finished my school work early and I encouraged me to do the next chapter almost immediately! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Here's the next chapter!

Summary: Tk, Kari, and May barely make it to the game. All of the other ten digidestined are there to watch and the game itself is super exciting. Tk's team barely wins, but at a cost. Tk sprains his ankle. Davis sprains his wrist clapping too hard, and Kari pulls a muscle in her back. The three head down to the nurse's office and get all fixed up.

Tk rummaged through his room, which he had made look like a tornado ran through it in about ten minutes, desperately searching for his shirt. He had 10 minutes before the game started and he still had not found his uniform shirt. He couldn't show up in a plain t-shirt to the game! This was one of the biggest games of the year! And just to add on to that, Kari and May'd be watching! They were girls, yeah, but they were his friends too. He honestly didn't care whether fangirls saw him in a plain shirt for basketball, but Kari and May were his friends, it was different…

"Ha! There! Found it!" Tk shouted in a flurry of excitement and triumph.

Nancy knocked on the door and cracked it open. "Hey, what's going on? What are you still doing here? And what did you find?" She asked, peering in at his room.

"Ah! Mom! I found my shirt, now get out so I can finish changing for the game!" Tk rushed his words and went to push his door shut, blushing and trying to get her out.

"Ha ha! Okay." Nancy chuckled and walked out remembering her son's shyness.

Meanwhile, Kari had been waiting by her front door for Tk to arrive and pick her up for the second time that day. What was taking him so long?

"Kari, why aren't you at the school yet?" Tai walked into the living room, seeing his sister sitting on the couch.

"Tk's late again." Kari replied. "I wonder if maybe he's…" Kari started and trailed off.

"Do you just want a ride?" Tai offered.

"Nah. I'll just wait for Tk. Being late is better if I'm with him." After saying the last part, Kari slapped a hand to her mouth and blushed ever so slightly realizing what she had just said.

Tai and most the older Digidestined had always thought that Tk and Kari liked each other since they were 8 and in the digital world together. They had been so cute together, always standing side-by-side and working together. And, many times throughout their time in the digiworld, the phrase "Hope and Light" was caught. And most times, it was coming from other digimon, and not the chosen children or their digimon. This whole silly idea had lasted up to this day and it made everyone laugh at how truer it seemed everyday.

"Haha! Kari, sometimes you're just a laugh!" Tai chuckled.

Just then, the door was knocked on.

Still blushing, Kari stood up and ran to the door to open it. Beyond the door stood an enthusiastic looking Tk with May standing just behind him, a goofy grin spread on her face.

"Come on, Kari! We need to hurry to the school!" Tk said happily.

Wow. This was the first day Tk had really smiled for several months. He looked beyond happy, so enthusiastic and much brighter. He didn't even look tired.

"Kari, are you gonna leave or just stare at your crush?" Tai asked teasingly.

At that, Kari's blush turned a much darker shade of red. Suddenly, it turned angry and she turned around and nearly slapped Tai. "I will get you back." She said menacingly.

"Yeah, when pigs fly." He replied, using an old expression.

Instead of snapping back, Kari held her breath and walked away, clearly irritated."Come on, guys. We'll see you later, Tai." She said.

After a few minutes of walking, the three friends had arrived in the school's parking lot and began to talk again, Kari's anger having had died down.

"I'll bet you guys win, Tk." Kari started.

"I sure hope so. These guys we're up against are giants. You guys thought I was tall, but compared to these guys, I'm no taller than a gnome." Tk replied, slightly exaggerated. Tk had towered over his friends and was even a little taller than some of the older digidestined. But on his basketball team, he was a lot shorter than everyone. This team they were up against tonight had players at least a foot taller than everyone on Tk's team. Where did they come from anyway? They were huge! Tk wouldn't admit it, but he was pretty nervous that something might go wrong. There's always the possibility, especially if you're up against a bunch of giants.

"Haha! At least you don't look like a gnome." Kari exclaimed.

"Of course not! That'd be strange, wouldn't it? But I can imagine being one…" Tk trailed off.

"Oh, Tk, sometimes you are just the weirdest person I've ever met!" Kari said.

"Hey guys, I think the game's about to start." May spoke up. She had been utterly silent and somewhat gloomy throughout the walk to the school.

"Oh no!" Kari and Tk said together, earning a hint of a grin from May.

The three ran inside quickly and took their places. Tk among the other basketball players, Kari with the cheerleaders, and May was given a seat up with the other 10 digidestined, which, miraculously, were all able to make it.

When the game had started, the opposing team had made the first point. These guys were unlike any others that Odaiba Middle had ever been up against. They were incredibly fast and at such an advantage being so much taller than everyone else. But Tk had an advantage being shorter; he could slide under every player on the other team and he was by far the fastest. It was incredible just how much of a natural talent it was for him.

Kari was the lead cheerleader, and their director had arranged a special cheer for Tk alone when he was really shining. He was the lead basketball player on his team and he definitely stood out among them.

May, meanwhile, had been sitting up with the digidestined, watching the school's team with extreme interest. She was so sucked in that she almost didn't notice when the buzzer for the half point in the game went off and someone to her right tapped her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh. What?" She turned to look at the person who'd tapped her. She was a redhead with a strong build and brownish-red eyes. She also had a slightly confused look on her face.

"I heard that you, Tk, and Kari had made friends earlier, but I never heard your name? Do you mind-?" She started.

"Oh. I-I'm May." She said.

"Hi, May. I'm Sora. Sorry to bother you, I just noticed how interested you seem. I only ever see that kind of look on anyone's face when they're watching tv." She paused and glared at a boy who was seated several spots over and looked an awful lot like Tk, then turned back to look at May. "I was just curious why?"

"Oh. I don't really know. It just looks so enjoyable, and I feel like I want to be playing too, but I can't. I just can't help it." She answered casually, getting lost in her thoughts.

"Oh. Well, they have a girl's team." Sora replied.

"It's not the same though. The girls are always too scared to pass the ball or make a hoop. But the boys are always out there, and their team is so much more interesting." May said. She looked a little nervous as Sora opened her mouth again to ask something again.

"Hey, Sora! Pay attention! The game's about to start again!" Another boy had shouted. He had crazy, frazzled hair and some funny looking goggles on his head.

"Ok, Davis." Sora replied with a chuckle. As the game started up again, Sora leaned over to May and whispered, "That's Davis. He's never been too fond of Tk, but he's totally supportive of Tk's playing basketball."

"I see..." May replied, once again getting entranced in the action of the game.

Sora chuckled.

The game had continued for another 40 minutes with the teams always having close scores. First the other team was ahead by 3 points. Then Odaiba suddenly sped ahead until they were a few points ahead. Then the other team would get ahead, and it continued like this until the 5 minute buzzer went off, letting everyone know the game was almost over.

By now, May was biting her lip in anticipation and crossing her fingers that Tk's team would win. Anything could happen, anyone could win.

Kari, too was getting anxious about who would win, and it seemed that Tk's team was getting tired and falling behind. This only rose the level of excitement in the audience. Little things would get the crowd roaring in excitement or dread. Kari had been cheering hard and was getting louder towards the end, cheering for Tk and his team. No one knew what would happen.

Yikes! 30 seconds left! The other team was ahead by 1 point! They had thirty seconds to get 2 more points or they would either lose or have to do a rematch another day. That would suck! They put so much time and effort into this, and it just didn't have the same amazing effect a second time.

Sweet! Tk's teammate, Kegan, had just scored them a point but ducking around one of the players on the other side and passing the ball to another player who scored against the other team.

Now, everyone was sitting on the edge of their seat, waiting to see what would happen, when. The digidestined, and May, had all nearly fallen off their seats.

Tk had the ball now and was quickly making his way back to the hoop, looking for someone to pass the ball to. Ahh! 10 seconds left!

What was he gonna do? He couldn't pass the ball, there was no time. There were players all around him, but mostly from the other team. And the hoop was so far away! If there was any chance of getting the point, he'd have to shoot, right here, right now.

5 seconds left! The crowd started counting down. Tk shot the ball just as another player from the other team and bumped into him from slipping on the floor. Oh no! Was the ball off track? He couldn't see because he was on the ground now, but he could hear the crowd counting down and growing louder. Was the ball going to make it? You could feel the air grow tense and cold, like the whole world had just stopped spinning. One of the biggest games of the school year and this one moment determined it all. Tk could hear it on bounce on the rim of the hoop and then swirl around a little bit until the buzzer rang and the crowd went wild!

Suddenly, Kari was on top of him shouting and bouncing for joy. Up in the crowd you could hear May's voice, "YEAH! Yes yes yes!" like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

Tk grinned and took Kari's outstretched hands to stand up. He stood and then fell over with a yelp.

"Tk! What's wrong?" Kari asked worriedly.

"I-I think I sprained my ankle." He answered her quietly.

"Uh oh!"

The crowd grew slowly silent until it was so you could hear a needle drop. What happened to Tk? Not everyone knew what was going on, but Tk was on the ground and couldn't get up. That didn't usually mean good news.

"Let's get you to the nurse's office. That's the best I can think of for now." Kari said.

The digidestined, and May, were all sitting close enough to know what was going on. Matt, Tai, Davis, and May all rushed down the stairs to help.

Matt and Tai helped Tk up, arms around him so he wouldn't fall. May and Kari followed them behind. Davis followed after a moment of hesitation.

In the halls, Tk started a conversation. "I'm sorry I got you guys into this. I wasn't paying attention. Had I been, I wouldn't have a sprained ankle and you guys wouldn't have to be here." Tk said, sounding sorry.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It was an accident. The floor was slick and someone slipped. And we came here because we wanted to and because we knew you needed help." Tai said. Matt wouldn't say anything. He looked at his younger brother like he'd nearly died. It didn't surprise anyone except May. Tai and Matt were incredibly protective of their siblings and always overreacted.

"We're your friends, Tk." May added quietly.

"Absolutely." Kari agreed without hesitation.

"Yeah, but now I look silly to everyone. Out of everyone out there, I had to fall and sprain my ankle." Tk said.

"You're such a baby Ts!" Davis said, failing to sound as threatening as he wanted. "And besides…" he hesitated. "I sprained my wrist clapping too hard at the end of the game." He finished quickly.

"So you kinda had to come, didn't you?" Kari said, chuckling slightly. "And I pulled a muscle in my back cheering tonight. See? We can look like dorks at school together. It's not just you."

The 5 kids walked into the nurse's office and helped settle Tk on a bench. Kari and Davis sat next to him, seeing as how they also came for medical attention.

A thin, pale lady walked in wearing her uniform as a nurse. She walked up to the children looking slightly startled.

"Goodness, what happened?" She asked in a soft, kind voice.

"I sprained my ankle in the game." Tk said shyly.

"I'm just accompanying him." Davis said quickly, nervously, and taking slow steps towards the exit.

Kari outstretched her arm and grabbed hold of his collar.

"Davis, here, sprained his wrist." She said.

"I'm fine, I feel great! I can go, right?" Davis asked nervously.

"Are you afraid of the Nurse's Office, Davis?" Tai asked teasingly.

"What? No! Psh, no! I can handle this, guys. No problem!" Davis sat back down on the bench next to Tk and looked at the others confidently.

"Alright." The nurse replied with a gentle chuckle. "Is that it?"

"Almost. I pulled a muscle while I was cheering tonight. Is there anything I can do to heal that a little more quickly?" Kari asked.

The nurse turned for a moment and opened a cupboard door. She grabbed something and turned around. "If you rub some of this on your back before you go to bed and just take it easy for the next few days, it'll be better before you know it!" The nurse said, handing a small tube of cream to Kari.

"Hey, May, maybe the nurse could look at the bruise from earlier today." Kari said brightly.

"N-no thank you. I'm good. I don't need it looked at!" May replied, starting out shy and turning somewhat angry. She walked away quickly after realizing how rude she had just been.

"I guess that's it then. We'll just wait outside." Tai said as he and Matt walked away followed by a hesitant Kari.

About an hour later, Tk came out with a cast and a crutch with Davis right behind him with his arm in a sling. Almost immediately, Tk was embraced by Matt and Kari with a warm hug.

Davis got a "Hey" from the older two digidestined.

"Let's get all of you home." Matt said.

That's Chapter four! Wow, I almost lost track there. Thank you, again, Lord Pata, for your wonderful review! They make me oober happy! Anyway, PLEASE review! I really want to know if I'm worth reading from! Next chapter coming soon! Also, I love taking requests for both writing and editing stories, which you can find details for by going to my profile! Please do! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

-LizzyLucky


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! At this point I don't even need to say who got my SDAT today. If you've been reading my notes, you already know who it is. Again, I'd like to point out that I write and edit stories by request, so PLEASE let me know if you have one! Thank you so oober much for reading and enjoying my story! Here it is!

Summary: Tk and Kari are late to school again and almost get detention. As does May. During fourth period, the power goes out due to a large, heavy snow storm and everyone has to go to the gym to wait for their parents to come pick them up. Or in these three friends' case, Matt. While they're waiting, Tk and Kari teach May how to play basketball and how to cheer. She enjoys them excessively and proves to be very good at both.

-LizzyLucky

It had been about a week since the game and things were starting to get weird with May. She was always, always wearing that same type of shirt that went down almost to her knees and she would never let anyone touch her. Especially her back. It had Tk and Kari finally admitting their bafflement. And she seemed to be just plain disappearing after school. Once she left, no one could find her. Even Tk would go down to her apartment two floors below and would find that she wasn't their. In fact, no one ever even answered the door. Tk and Kari were doing their best to make sure that she felt welcome and that she knew she was a friend, but the other digidestined were starting to get suspicious of the girl and watching the three middle schoolers a lot more closely.

(Oh! Hey! Quick side note that I keep forgetting to add in. On the night of the game, Patamon and Gatomon had stayed at the school waiting for Tk and Kari to come back for the game. Then they hopped into their backpacks as they left for the night.)

"Hey, Tk, how's your ankle?" Kari had asked on the way to school. Tk had picked her up, but this time by car.

"I'm fine Kari. I don't need to be constantly asked." He replied almost grumpily.

Kari was a little offended at first until she noticed the worried gaze in his stare. He looked out the window and to the sky like it had the answer to something he wanted to know.

"Tk, what's wrong?" She asked.

"You know how May keeps disappearing after school?" Tk asked. He opened his mouth to continue speaking but couldn't find the words. "I'm just worried something's wrong."

"I think she's off. Tk, I think there's something weird about her. Why do you guys like her so much anyway?" Matt asked from the front seat. He had volunteered to drive Tk to school since he wouldn't let Tk walk to school.

"She's a great friend! She defends everyone at school so the bullies can't get a punch in." Kari said, defending their friend's position.

Tk's eyes widened a little bit with realization. "But she doesn't defend herself." He said.

"Whatever. There's just something about her I'm not sure I like." Matt said as he parked in the parking lot.

Tk and Kari got out and stepped inside. Or, in Tk's case, step, crutch, step, crutched inside.

Running to their lockers after watching Matt drive away, Tk and Kari bumped into May on the way.

"Oops. Sorry May. Hey, I can't see!" Tk said, suddenly his voice filling with alarm.

May reached over and pulled something off his head. It was her hat. Apparently, when they crashed into each other, it went flying off.

"Sorry, Tk. I guess I should've been paying attention to where I was going." May apologized.

"Huh? Oh, it's not your fault. We were the ones running and we weren't looking where we were going.

"What are you doing out here, though? We all need to get to class." Kari said.

"I was getting a drink." She answered.

"Late again, I see." Mr. Hamasaki said, standing behind the three children. "Come on you three. One more late day and it's detention for you." He said.

The three stood up and walked, and hobbled, to the classroom.

4th period, which was just before class, was interrupted when the power went out.

"Students, a large snowstorm has settled in and has disrupted out power lines. Please remain calm and head to the auditorium with you things while you wait for your parents." The announcer spoke.

Throughout the school, you could hear cheers of all sorts that school was ending early and might not even start tomorrow.

"Students, we have had a large spill in the auditorium. Please make your way to the Gym instead." The announcer came on again.

The gym was a large place, so it wasn't a bad spot to go. It was the same place the game from last week was held, so that ought to give you an idea.

Everyone had settled into the gym about a half hour later.

"Wow, I had no idea our school was so big." Tk said, looking around.

"Hey, Tk, look! They're playing some basketball down there! You could join if you wanted." Kari pointed.

Some of the kids, and not all were basketball players, were using one hoop to play basketball. It was the version where everyone got in a line and there were two balls. Two people would be up at a time and they would be trying to score a hoop before the other. Whoever didn't get a hoop was out, and the one who did get the hoop just got in the back of the line. Eventually, this lead to see who was best.

"Are you kidding? Matt would just about die if he found out I'd been playing basketball like this!" Tk gestured to his ankle. Then he looked over at May, who'd not been listening. Instead, she was watching the other kids play with great envy.

Tk smiled. "Then again…" He grabbed May's hand and dragged her down the steps to the gym floor and walked her over to the other basket ball hoop. Kari giggled.

"Wha- Hey! W-where are we going?" She asked.

Tk let go of her arm and grabbed a basketball. He passed it over to her and she caught it perfectly.

"I'm gonna teach you to play basketball. I've never seen anyone so interested in any sport, like I've said before, and yet you won't do anything to learn it. They have a girl's team, you know." Tk said.

May grinned, having already been told that. "Sora told me that last week. The girls don't pass the ball and they're too scared to do anything." She said.

"Haha! You're right. But some of them are pretty good. It's too bad they don't make a team that both girls and boys can play on, huh?" Tk said, chuckling.

"Yeah." She replied. By now, Tk had gotten the ball back and was hobbling towards the hoop to shoot it. May caught on quickly from watching him play the game last week and ran to the hoop to get the ball before he got it in. Tk threw the ball towards the hoop and she jumped surprisingly high and caught it before it got in. Tk made a move to go get the ball from her, but she moved out of the way before he could. She decided to try and make a hoop, although she had never tried before. She tossed it towards the hoop and it bounced around for a minute before falling in.

"Wow, May, you're a natural! Where'd you learn to jump like that?" Tk asked.

"I don't know." She said slowly, but with a huge grin on her face.

"Woo hoo, May!" Kari said, off to the side. In May's excitement, she had not noticed that Kari came down to cheer for her. At Kari's words, May's smile grew, and it looked the best one Tk and Kari had ever seen on her before.

May grabbed the ball and walked over to Kari. "You're really good at cheering." She said politely.

"Am I?" Kari replied happily. "You're really good at basketball, like Tk." Kari complimented back.

The three spent the rest of their time waiting for Matt by teaching May to play basketball and to cheer. She enjoyed both excessively and proved to be very good at them.

When Matt had come to pick them, up, they were all tired and happy. Kari made a note of how genuine her friends' smiles really looked today. Other days they were smiles that meant "I'm still alive and surviving" but they just weren't very real. Today, though, everyone looked so happy. Like any troubles they had before were just gone.

But she would be proven wrong the very next day.

That's chapter….5 right? I'm losing track. I know I said there'd be more action in this one, but I kinda changed my mind. Lord Pata, you keep asking "What's May hiding?" I will have that revealed in the next chapter. That oughta make you excited…

-LizzyLucky


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, y'all! I said 3 times a week, what a terrible person I am! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I apologize for it being so late! By the way, as a side note, **I take story requests, and I also edit stories. PM me, or leave a request in your review! **Thanks!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

A month had passed since that awful storm and things were getting even weirder with May. She was found a number of times with fresh tears on her cheeks, but she never spoke why. She became the quietest person in the school except for when Tk and Kari were around. She didn't even make any noise when bullies were beating her up. Which was another thing. She was perfectly capable of defending herself, even more capable than most others, and yet she didn't. She took it all and didn't care. She became more and more secretive, she disappeared after school without a trace, she started to back away from basketball, even though she became more and more eager to play. She didn't even smile much around Tk and Kari unless there was something truly good to smile about, which often didn't happen on her apparent standards. She always wore that weird shirt and refused to let anyone touch her anymore, especially her back. And what's more is that her shirt was different everyday. It was the same color, but it got noticibly longer throughout the weeks. It's length only changed a little bit each day, but it did change. Always longer. It was almost to her knees by now. What's more is that Tk and Kari seemed attracted to her, like a magnet, almost in a trance when they were around her. And all the other digidestined grew to dislike her, mainly for her odd behavior. Anyway, on to the story!

Tk and Kari walked the school halls with a bounce in their step. May, too, stood beside them, but she only gave a slight smile. Tk and Kari were going to show her something that Tk in particular had been excited to show her. They said it was a surprise.

"What are you guys gonna show me?" She asked.

"Just wait and see!" Kari said excitedly.

"You'll love it, you will!" Tk said, even more so than Kari.

The three friends turned a corner to the gym.  
"The gym? Guys, was there some basketball game I didn't hear about or something, because you know I like to watch you play…" May said casually. Tk and Kari were the only ones she could act casually around at all.

At that, Tk's grin only grew wider and Kari giggled.

"Look!" Tk said suddenly, stopping.

May was confused at what she saw. She saw Tk's basketball team. Except different. There were only 8 boys, 9 if you counted Tk. Where was the tenth player?

"May, I talked to the coach, and he says you can play on the boys' team! I remember you said the girls' team was wimpy. You were kinda right. Isn't this great?" Tk sounded more excited than May had ever heard him.

She grinned wide and hugged Tk. Something she'd never done before. Then she hugged Kari, whom she also had not hugged before. They were shocked at that. She had never been brave enough to do anything like that before. This must have meant something good.

"This is so cool!" She suddenly yelled, running around and bouncing and doing little spins in the air.

Just to make the moment cooler, Kari and her group of cheerleaders started to cheer a special cheer just for her like they had done for Tk at his game last month.

May was so happy! She had the best friends in the world! She had a basketball team now, a cheer just for her, and everything was great!

Until she started to look around. Something was wrong. Why wasn't Tk wearing that special boot around his leg anymore? He was supposed to have that on still. And… Oh no! What was with her shirt? This was a normal t-shirt! What happened to her other one? What if-? Oh no…. What was happening to everyone? Everyone and everything started to melt away and shrink.

"Tk! Kari! Wait, don't go! No!"

The sound of cheers and congratulating got more distant by the second. Now, all there was was an eery black fog and a lifeless sky all around her.

"I will get you. Then, I will get your friends!" A rough and disembodied voice spoke, seeming to come from everywhere. Slowly, suredly, threateningly, he spoke. As May's eyes widened, the voice laughed.

"No!" She shouted. May sat up from the ground. Breathing heavily, she realized it was all a dream. Her friends were safe, thank goodness! But, she was never made part of a basketball team. She couldn't wear a normal t-shirt. She couldn't yell and be happy like that. She couldn't. She would risk too much. That kind of happy life was not meant to be hers. What if she was putting her friends as risk already? She couldn't risk them getting hurt. She had to leave them behind.

* * *

"Hey, Tk, have you seen May anywhere?" Kari asked as she and Tk sat down to lunch.

"No, I haven't. Maybe she's sick. She did seem kind of tired the other day after the game." He responded.

"Yeah, but that was a week ago. She didn't seem sick or anything the days after that. She was probably just tired from all the excitement that evening. I mean, the game did last until almost 9:00." Kari said. After a moment, she said, "I'm worried about her."

"Me too." Tk said, swallowing a bite of food and turning to the window.

It was still snowing outside, hard as ever. It was a wonder they were able to make it to school and that school wasn't just cancelled. The whole school could be snowed in by the end of the day. At least, that's what it looked like. The school was on back-up power, generated by a large machine stored with electricity down in the basement.

Tk continued to look out at the storm, a sign of him thinking hard.

"Tk?" Kari asked. He was getting that look.

"Hmm?" He said, still in his trance.

"Tk."

Tk turned over to look at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Instead of answering, Tk got up and motioned for her to follow. What was he up to now?

He stopped in the hall. He pulled out his d-terminal and opened it up.

"I got a message from Yolei." He said.

"What does it say?" Kari asked. It was her DNA digivolve partner, and something might be wrong.

"I don't know. But I heard it beep a minute ago, so I thought it would be a good idea to check it. You never know." He said. Switching on his d-terminal, who opened up the message.

"Hey, everyone! You'll never believe what I found in the digiworld! Another crest! Meet in the computer room after school at 4! -Yolei" Tk read aloud.

The two gave each other a look of bewilderment. Another crest? Who's? And what was Yolei doing in the digiworld at a time like this? It was school hours! Guess they'd have to find out after school.

"Hey, guys."

"Yahh!" Tk and Kari jumped.

"May! You're here!" Tk said, relief in his voice.

"Yeah. I've been here all day. I haven't been able to find you two all day, though." May said.

"What? We were looking for you." Kari said.

"Oh." She said simply.

"We should probably get to class so we're not late again." Tk said. That was true, as they didn't want detention.

They all rushed to class and made it, thankfully, on time.

At the end of the day, Tk and Kari had to call Ms. Takaishi to take May home. The two were acquainted, and Tk's mom had already known of their last minute plan to go to the digiworld, so she agreed.

"Sorry, May. We have an after school program we need to get to." Kari explained.

"That's okay. See you guys later." May said.

May watched them as they walked to the computer room. They had had a class in there earlier and she remembered that she left her book there.

"Ms. Takaishi, I left something behind. May I go grab it?" She asked politely.

"Please hurry. The car might freeze." Ms. Takaishi said jokingly.

"Ok." May gave a small smile and ran off.

Tk and Kari, meanwhile had been the last to get to the computer room.

"Finally, what took so long?" Tai asked impatiently.

"We were making sure May got a ride." Tk said after a moment.

This was followed by several sighs of irritation.

"Uh, anyway, where's the crest, Yolei?" Tk asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, actually, I don't have it." She answered sheepishly.

"What?!" Tk and Kari said.

"I couldn't even touch it. It was like there was some force field around it or something. Maybe I can't touch it because it's not mine, like the digieggs." Yolei theorized.

"Most likely. Did you happen to see which crest it was?" Izzy asked.

"Well, I saw it, but I don't know what it means. It looked really weird, I couldn't put a title to it." She answered.

"Well, we better go find it." Kari said.

"Here's where I found it, then I had to go because I ran out of time." Yolei said, showing them a picture of a map on her d-3. It was a familiar place to most all of them. Inside the giga-house. They all still had nightmares about that place. They could have died in there, but luckily they had their digimon with them. Tk and Kari had a close call with the sharp blades that the Snimon had. Especially Tk when he was pushing that book off the shelf. With some help from Pegasusmon, of course. And Yolei found herself exhausted from a long and terrifying chase. It was too many for she and her digimon to handle alone. Not to mention that Ken, Davis, and Cody had each been trapped a number of times, Ken nearly drowning, the three nearly being eating by a giant spider digimon, then when they were free of that, being given a limited amount of air and a limited amount of time as their own digimon swung their weapons mercilessly at their only exit. It was terrifying for them all, especially since they all had near-death experiences. The idea of going back for anything was scary.

The older digidestined looked at the younger kids confused. They all shared the same look of horror as memories from the experience came flooding back. But the older hadn't been inside the giga-house and didn't really know what they went through. Tk and Kari thought their siblings would die of heart-attacks if they knew. So they never told them.

After the few minutes of eery silence had passed, Yolei once again spoke up.  
"We should probably get going before it gets dark." She said.

Several nods and hums of agreement went around.

"Digiport open!" Yolei shouted.

The digiport was open, but everyone seemed hesitant to go in. They each slowly approached the computer, grabbing their d-3, or digivice, out of their pocket.  
"Huh?" Someone by the doorway said.

"Ahh!" All 12 digidestined leapt a mile high and turned to see May.

"I forgot my book." She said, looking at them. She turned to grab her book and did a double take. "What are those?" She asked shyly.

"Nothing! You need to go! Why are you still here, May? You should have left 10 minutes ago, I mean, we even got my mom to pick you up in this storm, and the school won't allow you to stay after if you're not in the club, which you're not, so you should probably just go now!" Tk said hurriedly.

May took it wrong and thought that Tk and Kari didn't want her around, and so passed with her book silently. As she walked, though, her shirt snagged on a chair next to Tai, who stood on the far side of the large group, away from the door. She continued to walk and then was sprung backwards into the digidestined.

"Woah!" They all shouted. The coordinates on the computer had originally been set to take them to the giga-house, but when May crashed into them, they all fell forward onto the computer's keyboard and it entered all sorts of crazy stuff. All 13, yes, 13, went through, and they had no idea where they'd land or who would be with who.

* * *

Ahh! I'm sorry! **Lord Pata,** you are the coolest reviewer every, and I said I'd reveal May's secret in this one, but I didn't! I am so, so sorry! I got a new idea, so I have to take a little longer to get to that. I apologize for the lack of excitement, but I hope this chapter'll leave you curious enough to come back! Please forgive me! Anyway, I'll try and see if maybe I can reveal her secret next chapter. I don't know. It depends. To be honest, I actually make up the story as I write. I have the main ideas set for the big parts of the story, but other than that, I actually do it on the fly, so that's why I sometimes have to break my promises. Anyway, as a side note, **I take story requests**. So if you want me to write a story for you, check out my profile for more info, then, PM me or leave a request in you review. **I also edit stories.** If you have a story or one chapter to a story or so on, that you would like edited, I edit. I can fix grammar and spelling, I can add in words, sentences, or, in some cases, whole paragraphs to make the story easier to understand. I analyze what's happening in your story and I try to make it easier to read. Parts that seem too fast I can lengthen out, parts that explain things repeatedly or too long and fix. Just **check out my profile,** **PM me, or leave a message about it in your review.**

**Thanks!**

-LizzyLucky


	7. Chapter 7

**Attentionall readers!**

I am very sorry to tell you that it will be a bit before I update. I have 3 or 4 weeks of school left and will be very busy until its all done. I will start updating again in June, I promise! Again, I am really sorry! I hope you like my stories and will look forward to my soon coming updates! Sorry, again!

-LizzyLucky


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I'm sorry! I said I'd update ages ago, but I didn't! Bad writer, bad, bad writer! I will try to be at least a little better at updating my stories, as bad as I am already. I'm currently visiting a friend outside the state, so I have been fairly busy, if you can imagine. Anyway, I really hope this chapter makes up for not updating in so long, or at least cools your nerves long enough for me to get back into the swing of things when it comes to this whole writing thing. Before I start the story up again, I have a note here for **Lord Pata: **I really appreciate your support throughout the story, and your reviews are very encouraging. I hope you will continue to read my story to the end, and thank you, again, for your reviews. I really hope you like this chapter!

**Summary:** May, as luck would have it, ended up with Tk and Kari in the digital world. Tk and Kari cave when she looks confused and explain to her that they're digidestined. She gets excited and thanks them. Now in the digiworld, her outfit has changed. A plain, simple T-shirt that fades from blue to green, bottom to top. May becomes inexplicably scared and starts crying as the footsteps of some unknown beast shakes the ground, getting closer to them. Then, May caves, realizing that Tk and Kari are her friends and will protect her. She spreads a pair of wings from behind her, but one is crippled, bent, injured. From the punch she took for Tk.

Alright! Without further ado, I give you chapter 7!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

May grumbled at whatever woke her from her restless slumber, only to find that nothing was there. She sat up, grunting, and rubbing her head, to look around. How did she get here? After a few moments of checking her surroundings, she realized that Tk and Kari were mere feet away from her.

"May? You okay?" Kari asked, looking at her friend.

"I'm fine." She responded quickly and quietly, turning towards Tk. "Tk, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Tk and Kari looked at May with worry, like they were trying to hide something.

May looked back at them curiously, then around at the digital world. "Uh, where are we?"

Tk looked at Kari with a sigh, who, in turn, returned the gesture. They nodded after a moment, having decided on something.

"Uh, May, we have to tell you something…" Tk started.

O...kay?" She responded.

"Did you… were you… uh, did you ever hear about the digidestined? Four years ago?" He continued.

At this, May bounced up into a very upright position, excited.

"Yeah! They saved us from… What did they call them? Bakamon? That was it!" She exclaimed.

Tk and Kari's expressions relaxed somewhat, relieved.

"So, um, about that, we're… Well, we're the digidestined." Kari said.

For a moment, May looked dumbfounded. Then, she brightened up again. Suddenly, she lunged forward at them, choking them in a hug, which seemed out of character for her. "I never got to thank you guys." She said softly and sincerely.

Tk and Kari looked at each other, both taken aback by the sudden action of affection, then, turned back to May and accepted her warm embrace.

"You now, I thought you looked familiar when I met you guys."

"Tk!"

"Kari!"

Patamon and Gatomon came bounding to their partners arms, excited.

"Huh?" May said confusedly.

"Guess we better explain." Kari said, receiving a nod from Tk in response.

"Ok, here's a few words to add to your dictionary; Digimon, Digivice, Digiworld, Digidestined, and Digivolve." Tk paused, quickly shaking his head at all the 'digi's. "We, Kari and I, are digidestined. We, and some of our friends, were chosen to help protect this world and our own." Tk said.

"And, like Tk said, we help. Specifically, we help digimon, or digital monsters, like Patamon and Gatomon here." She pointed to their digimon. "They're our partners. They do most the fighting."

"We use this digivices," Tk said, pulling his out. "to help the digimon digivolve."

"Which is how they evolve to become more powerful." Kari explained.

"Yeah, then there's the digital world, digiworld for short, that we're in now. It's where the digimon live." Tk continued. "We use this digiport, which is short for-"

"-digital portal-" Kari said.

"-that we use as the gate to and from the digiworld, by-"

"-holding our digivices up-"

"-to a computer screen, that is-"

"-and saying, "

"DIGIPORT OPEN!" Tk and Kari said in unison.

The two continued on this way until it all mixed in two different complex explanations of everything digi. Their excitement quickly escalated to a high level. Luckily, May got most of it.

At the end, the two finished by saying, "Got it?"

May looked at them slightly befudled, then, using her fingers, tried to sum it all up, before turning back to them and saying, "I think…?"

"Do you want us to explain again?" Tk asked.

"NO! That's… good enough, thank you." She responded.

"No problem! Hey, May, your outfit's changed!" Kari exclaimed, pointing to May's new outfit.

And, indeed, it had changed. She was now wearing a short sleeved t-shirt that faded from a pretty cerulean at the bottom to a bright spring-green at the top. Her dull capris were now a bright white and in good repair. Her shoes and hat were the same, but in better repair, and her hair was now in a long braid rather than in loose curls, although Tk and Kari couldn't see that, as it was behind her.

May looked down to her clothes and gasped, surprised. Then, she began to tremble, backing into a tree.

"May, what's wrong?" Kari asked, immediately worried.

"No. I can't. You guys have to go." She said, voice quivering.

'_I can't what? What does she mean?''_ Kari wondered.

"May, we can't leave you here. Please tell us what's wrong?" Tk urged.

"I can't! I just can't!" She yelled.

Tk and Kari gave each other worried glances before walking a little closer to her.

"You- Just leave me alone, go away!" She shouted.

'_Woah, this doesn't make sense. May NEVER raises her voice. And this is kinda rude for her. She freaked out when she saw the outfit, but I can't see why she'd dislike it since the digital world gave her the outfit to match her ideals...' _Tk thought to himself, worry growing.

'_What's wrong? She never shouts, she must be really scared. But we can't just leave her alone like she wants. We have to help. That's what we do.' _Kari thought.

Both Tk and Kari only became more worried, not understanding why May was so scared.

"Go away!" May shouted again, backing into the tree as far as she could.

"May, what's wrong? You can tell us." Kari said.

"Please, tell us what's the matter." Tk urged.

Normally, the two wouldn't push, but this time was different. They were in the digital world, and May was scared of something. They had been worried for her for such a long time, but this time they needed to know why.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Like an earthquake, except that it didn't seem like a normal earthquake.

_Boom! Pause. Boom! Pause. Boom!_

It was like a giant taking footsteps. And that wasn't far from the truth.

The trio looked up and saw nothing, but the sound continued.

"What is that?" Kari asked. "Tk, I'm scared!" She said, grabbing onto his arm.

"No… Please, no! I'm sorry, please don't hurt them! No…. Leave them alone, it's my fault!" May started to shout to the sky, a waterfall of tears making it's way down the sides of her face as she slunk to the ground.

"May, what do you mean? Who are you talking to?" Tk asked, stepping forward with Kari still clinging to him.

"I can't tell you. I can't! I wish I could, but I can't!" May shouted.

Suddenly, it hit Tk. '_She knows what's coming. And she's afraid of it. She's afraid it will hurt her. And us. That must be why she can't tell.' _Tk looked at Kari, who had thought the same thing and returned the look.

"We won't let that thing hurt you. We're the digidestined and there's no way it can hurt us or you." Kari said, calmingly.

"But you just said yourself that you were afraid." May said, quietly.

Kari thought for a moment, then said, "Yes, I did. I am afraid. But I know we can beat whatever is coming our way, because the other digidestined are in the digiworld with us. They're coming. I know they are. And we will do whatever it takes to protect you." Kari replied.

"We still have a chance." Tk said. Then, he smiled and said, "We still have hope. You still have hope, as long as we're here, you still have something to look to when you're scared."

Kari almost giggled. Tk was hope. And she was light. "And we'll guide you. We will always help you go the right way."

May broke down in tears again, but this time, it was different. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry guys. Please forgive me!"

"You have nothing to be forgiven for!" Tk said, sounding more cheery.

"I… don't?"

"Of course not, silly! Being scared and trying to protect your friends doesn't need forgiving!" Kari said.

May smiled, a genuine smile. One she had never smiled. "Thanks guys. I-" Before she could finish, another boom was heard, and the earthquakes began again. They were so busy talking that they didn't even realize that it had stopped, but it started again, and this time, they were going to run. If they were to face up to whatever was coming, they would need help. A lot of help.

"Run!" Tk shouted, standing up, taking both Kari's and May's hands, and turning to run. Kari went with him, but May didn't.

"I can't…" May trailed off. She had so much uncertainty in her eyes, so much fear and sadness and pain. Those green eyes looked terrified, and neither hope nor light could figure out why.

"Please, May, what's wrong?" Tk said. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Tk and Kari waited patiently for her answer as the rumbling below them grew more intense.

May, opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it again. She looked like she would cry again, but didn't. She, again, opened her mouth, ready to answer, but what came out was something different than she'd wanted to say. "Why?" Though it wasn't what she meant, it felt right. She couldn't understand why.

"May, you're our friend." Kari said, like the answer she was looking for was obvious. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You're _our _friend, and we want to help." Kari stretched that she was their friend.

May looked at them for a moment before realizing how much they really cared for her. Her friends. She had friends. And she could trust them.

Suddenly, May let go of Tk's hand and looked down, closing her eyes. "Please don't freak out or anything, but…"

Tk and Kari looked at her anxiously. But instead of finishing her sentence, she stood up taller and opened her eyes.

"I'm… not normal, I guess." She said.

The two digidestined looked at her curiously. What could she mean by that?

She took two steps forward away from the tree and, from behind her, on her right side, out popped… a wing? Yes, a wing. A beautiful, pearly white, angel's wing. It spread out, long and elegant, stretching to a length nearly twice of that of her own body. It was magnificent. Then, the other wing. Tk and Kari expected another wing as glorious as the other. And, indeed, it was glorious. Pearly white, huge, and absolutely beautiful. But she didn't unfold it all the way. In fact, she only unfolded it a little. Just enough for Tk and Kari to see. She tried to stretch it out like the other, but flinched and brought it back in immediately. And it didn't take long to see why.

The top edge of her wing, where it folded, was crippled. Bent, crippled, messed up, whatever you would say. That was right where she took a punch for Tk.

Suddenly, everything made a lot more sense.

* * *

Hey! What did you think? This satisfy your need to know May's secret? Trust me, that's only half of it. But Tk and Kari sure were surprised! Were you? Anyway, let me know what you think in your reviews. Maybe I can improve upon it. Anyway, hope you liked it, hope you'll stay for the rest of the story, and THANK YOU ALL!

-LizzyLucky


	9. Chapter 9

**EVERYONE! This is a very important message if you like any of my stories! Please read!**

Hi! *Walks out from behind door, fully armoured.* Okay, okay, so I haven't been the best about updating. I said I'd update in June, for some of my stories, I didn't. Then I said July. I didn't. I'm a bad writer! But I love writing, and I think I've figured out why I have such terrible writer's block. I have seven stories on fanfiction that I'm working on, not to mention a few I haven't posted yet. I love to write, so I continually accept story requests and story edits. (Which, by the way, I am still open to.) I have 4 of my own stories, and then there are monthly prompt challenges (Currently only for Ghost Hunt stories, so, otherwise, nevermind that), I have 5 requests I'm working on, 1 edit, and 2 or 3 old stories that need revisions, rewriting, and revival... So looking at it, having around 15 stories all at once, it's really hard to get started. *Okay, time to update each and every one of my 15 stories!* Nope! Just the thought blocks me up. Getting to the point, I have come up with a solution! (Ish...) I know several of you will dislike this idea, but, I need to work on only one story at a time. Don't ask in what order, cuz I'm not sure. But this means that once I get to one story, I just be getting an update for it every 1-2 days until it's done, which should satisfy anyone who is following the story, favoriting the story, or followed or faved me because of the story. Then, I move on to the next and do it all over again. It may take a while to get all caught up, but at least, this way, my writer's block will be gone and I can update far more often. The only acceptions to the one-story-at-a-time thing are prompt challenges and, occasionally, I may switch from one story to another for a while to prevent writer's block. I guess that's it. Oh! One more thing! I don't count editing others' stories as one of my own since I can do it quickly and it doesn't require as much time or thinking on my part. Again, I'm open to story requests and edits. (Especially edits!) Thank you!

-LizzyLucky


	10. Chapter 10

Hi again! I think I'll start with this story. Anyway, I'm really sorry to anyone who doesn't like the idea of one story at a tie, for now, at least, but that's what I'm sticking with. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Summary:** The loud stomping noise is heard again and the trio is on the run. They bump into the other digidestined, who had, apparently, met up with each other and ran towards the stomps in hopes of finding the three. The source of the stomps turns out to be Myotismon, ten times his original size. He demands May be handed to him. Tk and Kari refuse and Myotismon begins a battle with the digidestined. Said girl begins to fall back into a depression as she realizes the potential threat to her friends, sobbing, apologizing, and begging for him to leave them be. These negative feelings she gets strengthens him, and he digivolves to MaloMyotismon! MaloMyotismon summons other, powerful, digimon, and the battle continues on in his favor! May, again, begs to be forgiven and her friends left unharmed. This time, he refuses, claiming that he now has no need for her. Then, to get her down and feed further off her energy, he proceeds to beat Tk and Kari. She attempts to save them, trying to fly to them and, in the process, revealing her wings to the others, but fails, due to the punch she took for Tk only days before. MaloMyotismon leaves triumphantly, chanting that the digital world and the human world would soon belong to him.

-LizzyLucky

* * *

Tk and Kari looked at May in awe, both amazed by the great size and elegance of her wings, even though one was injured.

"I never thought that-" Kari started.

"May, this is just…. amazing!" Tk said, still staring at the beautiful wings.

"It really is… It's a great thing of elegance, something you could truly hold pride in."Kari said.

"It's a curse." May said.

"What do you mean?" Tk asked curiously. _Why would she think that?_ He thought.

May grasped her arm nervously, looking down at the ground and contracting her wings.

"I can never be who I want to be." She said.

"But you can!" Kari exclaimed.

"No, I can't! You guys don't understand!" She said sternly, turning away and spreading her wings over herself, like a cloak.

"Then-" Tk stopped himself, lifting his head suddenly. "Listen."

_*Boom...Boom… Boom… Boom… Boom!.. Boom!.. Boom!.. BOOM!.. BOOM!.. BOOM!..*_

The booming noise that they had heard earlier was getting louder. And by the sounds of it, it sounded like this thing, whatever it was, was big and powerful. Without so much as glancing at it, the trio took off in a desperate search for the rest of the digidestined.

"Tk, what's happening?" Kari asked, fear evident in her voice. She was on the verge of tears and waited for a response but did not expect an answer.

"Don't worry." Was all he said.

May ran alongside them, not saying a word and letting silent tears flow freely down her face.

_What if he catches me? What if he catches them?! If something bad happens, I don't think I can do this anymore!_ She thought in her head.

"May, look out!" Kari shouted.

"Ooph!" May shouted, bumping into someone who echoed her own shout.

"Tai! Matt! Guys! Thank goodness!" Kari said, running to her brother's open arms.

"We were looking for you guys! We all heard stomping noises and followed it. We must have been pretty close to each other, otherwise we probably wouldn't be right together like this. What's going on?" Matt asked.

"We don't know." Tk answered. "We only know as much as you. Nothing else."

_Why isn't he telling them about my wings?_ May thought.

"All we know is that there's some kind of a giant headed our way, and he doesn't sound very friendly." Kari said.

_Kari too?_

"But May's here with us. She doesn't have a digimon, so we need to protect her." Kari said.

"Fine…" Tai said, reluctantly.

"Why is she here again?" Mimi asked.

"She fell in with us, remember?" Tai said.

"Um, about that, does she know about…?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we told her everything." Tk said.

"Okay, so what now?" Sora spoke up.

"I guess we gotta stand up to this… thing. I mean, we can't just leave. We don't know if this thing means to cause harm or not." Tai said.

"Hey, guys…" Izzy said.

"I see your point…" Sora said.

"We're not prepared though. We came here to see some crest, right?" Ken said.

"Guys…"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Guys…" Izzy said, louder.

"Where did you say you saw that thing again?" Davis asked.

"Guys, you need to see this."

"Actually, it's over there, where they *Gestures to Tk, Kari and May* were standing."

"Guys!" Izzy shouted.

"What?" Everyone turned to the red head.

"We've got company…" He said, pointing up.

Every pair of eyes raced up to see none other than Myotismon standing several yards away from them, grinning, and ten times his original size at least!

"Aah!" The digidestined scattered as the hand of said digimon came down on the ground where they stood seconds earlier.

"Where is the girl?!" Myotismon demanded.

"Why would we tell you?" Kari shouted back, dodging another enormous palm. _He wants May!_

"Tell me where she is! Now!"

"We'd love to… But we're not going to…" Tk said, almost giggling.

"Give me her!" He screamed, swinging his arms back to attack.

"Tai, look out!" Agumon shouted, turning towards his partner as Myotismon shouted out,

"Crimson Lightning!" followed by said attack.

"Agumon digivolve to…" The small dinosaur like digimon began to digivolve! "Greymon!"

May stared in shock at the sudden transformation.

Every other partner digimon did likewise, digivolving to champion and gaining, or so you would think, the upper hand.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
"Super Shocker!"

"V-Laser!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Grand Horn!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Megaton Press!"

Every one of the attacks hit Myotismon, and all hard enough to knock him over.

"We won!" Mimi shouted gleefully.

"I'm not so sure…" Kari said.

"That was too easy." Tk said.

"He's not dissolving into data." Ken pointed out.

"This isn't over." Tai said, just as Myotismon began… laughing?  
"You fools! Did you think I'd be that easy to defeat? Look at me! I am far more powerful than ever before, and there's nothing you can do about it!" He stood back up and doubled in size.

"Digivolve again!" Tai shouted.

Moments later, Metal Greymon, Weregarurumon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Paildramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon all stood proudly in front of their partners, ready to continue battle.

"If you think you clowns can defeat me, you think wrong!" Myotismon laughed evilly, turning back to them.

"Grisly Wing!" He shouted, sending a flurry of monster sized bats towards the digimon.

_No…_

"What's happening?" Tai shouted. All the digimon were glowing. But instead of getting bigger, they began to shrink back to Rookie.

_No!_

"Look out!" Tai shouted, another hand headed their way. But it was too late; The hand it all 12 digidestined, May standing aside in some trees.

_Stop it, please stop it!_

"Stand up! We... We have to-to fight!" Tai said weakly, standing up. The others did likewise.

"Give me the girl!"

"No! We won't!" Kari shouted.

"What?" Myotismon screeched slamming his hand down only feet away from Kari.

_Please, leave them alone!_

"She said no! You can fight us, and we will fight you, but we will never give her to you!" Tk said, standing up next to Kari and helping her up.

Myotismon screeched again, hitting the 12 digidestined away again.

"No! Stop!"

"Crimson Lightning!" This time both the digidestined and their partners were sent flying back, all weak and covered in dirt.

"Don't...g-give up!" Davis said.

_How can they continue to fight? How can they just stand up to go through the same thing all over again?_

Again, they all stood, ready to fight.

"Pepper Breath!

"Blue Blaster!"  
"Spiral Twister!"  
"Poison Ivy!"

"Sharp Claw!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"V-Headbutt!"

"Sticky Net!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Lightning Claw!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Diamond Shell!"

The Rookies, and Champion (In Gatomon's case), each gave their best attack before dedigivolving back to In-training level.

The attacks had little effect and Myotismon continued to attack the digidestined, demanding May be given to him.

He laughed, chanting something in another language before three more digimon showed up to aid him.

"Meet my friends, Armageddemon, BlackMetalGarurumon, and Brakedramon!"

The three said megas walked up out of nowhere and began to attack the digidestined, ignoring the digimon.

"How did he gain control over such powerful digimon?!" Joe said worriedly.

"Stop it! Please, stop it!" May ran out of her hiding spot in the trees and began to sob. "It's me you want, not them! Leave them alone! Please leave them alone!" She shouted, sobbing harder. She fell to her knees submissively and continued to beg.

_They're hurt because of me! I may never see them again if this continues!_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Master, I betrayed you, please just take me and leave them alone!"

Myotismon laughed an evil and cruel laugh. It continued for a long while, keeping everyone there in anticipation.

"What's so funny?"

"Your anguish and sadness and loneliness is delicious!" He began to glow black, doubling in size again!

"Myotismon digivolve to… MaloMyotismon!"

"No!" Tai shouted.

They had no energy, no power, and were weak beyond weak.

"Please…" May said in a small voice. "Leave them alone… Take me instead…" She cried on the ground.

"You? I no longer need you!" He laughed and turned to Tk and Kari. "Any your precious little friends will be lucky if they live." He said, pleasure in his voice as he picked up Tk and Kari.

"No!"

He threw them down to the ground, knocking them unconcious.

"Tk!" Matt yelled.

"Kari!" Tai shouted.

"Tk! Kari! No! Stop it!" She sobbed harder and stood up.

"These two? Hope and Light?" He picked them up again, throwing them to the ground once more.

"No, no no!" She spread her wings behind her and tried taking flight.

This, of course, caused a lot of gasps to be heard. Only Tk and Kari, and their digimon, of course, knew anything about her wings. The other digidestined, however, did not.

May flapped her wings hard, trying to get to her only friends as MaloMyotismon rose his foot to stomp on them.

"Say goodbye."

"May's left wing made a _*Crack!*_ sound mid flight before she fell, fliping over, and skidding across the ground.

_*Boom!*_

MaloMyotismon laughed, feeding off the negative energy that poured from May, and turned to the rest of the digidestined.

"You have no power against me! This world, and yours too, will soon be mine!"

He then attacked his own three aids, who he had called earlier, and they dissolved into data, leaving the area with anguished moans.

"Goodbye, digidestined." He turned, laughing, as the sky turned black and everything became deadly quiet.

The digidestined all turned to look at Tk and Kari, who lay, clearly beaten, motionless on the ground.

"No…"

* * *

So, what do you think? Good? Yes? No? Hopefully this will suffice. The next chapter ought to be up in a day or two! Thanks for reading! I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! R&amp;R! I love reviews! Bai!

-LizzyLucky


	11. Chapter 11

OH, YIKES! High school… 5 clubs, 3 leadership positions, 9 classes, 2 part time jobs, and fanfiction… Talk about being busy! That's my explanation as to why I haven't finished my stories on fanfiction. Anyway, Tk and Kari have just been stomped into the ground, and May's crashed to the ground! MaloMyotismon has grown so powerful to the point where he can summon, control, and destroy 3 rare, mega level digimon with the flick of his wrist! What's to happen next? Read and find out. It's a sad part. )=

Summary: The digidestined, and an injured May, run to Tk's and Kari's sides only to find that they didn't make it. Patamon and Salomon are now powerless. They weep and try to convince themselves that hope and light are still alive. Even Davis, to everyone's slight surprise, is sobbing and trying to wake them. May comes up, Mimi and Sora helping her, to see her only friends. She sobs and tries, also, to convince herself that it's fine but it's not, as they start to dissolve like digimon do. Now, they're gone. Forever. She lays down and stays in that same position for days. Patamon and Salomon stay with her, trying to care for her. But she won't eat, drink, sleep, or have her wounds treated. After a week of daily visits, the digidestined stop coming over, after promising to come every day, and she hasn't moved even an inch from her spot, where Tk and Kari had last been. What's going to happen to May? How are they supposed to defeat Malomyotismon, especially without Tk and Kari?

-LizzyLucky

"Say goodbye!"

May crashed.

*Boom!*

"You have no power over me! This world, and yours too, will soon be mine!"

Armageddemon, BlackMetalGarurumon, and Brakedramon dissolved.

"Goodbye, digidestined."

Silence.

"No…."

The digidestined stood still as the sky blackened further, looking at Tk and Kari.

"No…" May repeated.

"Aaah!" Patamon was heard, crashing to the ground in front of May, seconds later with Salomon crashing to the ground afterwards, both completely drained of power.

"No!" May screamed.

"Tk! Kari!" All the digidestined stood and sprinted at top speed to their younger members.

May attempted to stand up, stumbling to keep balance with a now broken wing that she couldn't control anymore and numberless scrapes, bruises, and cuts.

One step, trip. Stand again, two steps, stumble, then, a full on sprint.

"No!" She shouted again. She didn't know what else to say.

The digidestined watch May fall behind them, desperately trying to stand up, to run, to flap her wings, giving everything she had into getting to Tk and Kari.

Finally, they all reached their target.

"Why would he do this?" Sora asked, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"They're going to be alright though, right?" Tai said, also breaking.

"They're-" Joe started, choking. "They're d-"

"No!" Tai shouted. "Don't even say it!" He turned back to his sister and her best friend. "K-kari, come on, everything's going to be okay!"

"Tk?" Matt turned to his own brother, shaking him gently on the shoulder. "Come on, buddy."

Davis pushed through, already sobbing. "You have to get up!" He too grabbed at Tk's shoulders.

Matt made no move to stop him.

"Come on!" He said, clearly trying to hide his own sadness, failing miserably as his voice cracked. "Ts, get up, get up and tell me you're joking! Get up so I can call you a jerk and say it's your fault that Kari's hurt and- and that- Tk! Kari!" He choked, crying.

A slightly shocked look went around.

"Davis." Ken walked up and put a hand on Davis's shoulder, Matt and Tai doing the same for each other.

Everyone was weeping over the death of hope and light. There was nothing they could do about it. It was too late. They were gone, they were cold and pale and lifeless and both their worlds were doomed. Patamon and Salomon were powerless without them. The digidestined felt powerless without them. It would be nearly impossible to defeat MaloMyotismon with them, but they might as well forget it without them. Tai and Matt lost their only siblings. Davis and Ken lost their best friends. Yolei and Cody lost their partners.

May had almost been forgotten as she suddenly made a noise behind the group, having barely caught up.

Everyone turned to her. Her face was drenched with tears and full of guilt as she finally caught a glance of her only friends, dead on the ground.

The digidestined said nothing, but, in fact, moved over to create a path for her to get through.

Sora stood up and walked over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder, Mimi following suit, and helped her over to Tk and Kari.

"Are they-" She started.

Tai nodded.

"But, they can't be-" She said. "They're-they're- they're going to be fine! We can just find a hospital! They-no, no, no…" She said, choking and leaning down to lift Kari up a little.

"It's too late, May." Joe said, putting a hand on her arm to stop her.

"But they can't!" She said, suddenly sounding angry. "They're not! It's fine! Everything will be fine!" She shouted, trying to stand up.

As if to prove her wrong, their bodies began to dissolve like a digimon's.

"No! No! Stop! You can't go!" She shouted, sobbing and slumping back down to grab onto them.

The other digidestined had to hold themselves back from doing the same, all crying along with her.

Matt and Tai grabbed onto their siblings' hands as May grabbed their shoulders, like she was trying to wake them, both Patamon and Salomon ran over and layed on their stomachs.

By now, they were more than half gone.

Everyone was silent except their crying.

"You can't go yet. I finally felt safe. I finally had some friends. No one's going to cheer me on to basketball anymore, or cheerleading. Am I never going to be congratulated or complimented or encouraged for anything ever again?" May whispered, laying her head down between her friends.

Tk and Kari were gone. Forever.

For hours and hours, they all just sat their, crying, until they ran out of tears to cry. So they just sat there, silent, unmoving.

Eventually, Tai stood up. Everyone looked at him except May, who remained lying on the ground, still staring at the same spot.

"W-we better go. We're going to be missed. A-and our parents are going to wonder why Tk and Kari aren't home with us." He said, gesturing to Matt.

Everyone nodded in agreement, standing up in unison and all wandering to the nearest tv.

Sora stopped.

"Are you coming, May?"

"No." She said simply and emotionlessly.

Sora said nothing about it and walked away with the others.

"Not ever." She whispered to herself.

For days, she remained in the exact same spot, Patamon and Salomon keeping her company. Patamon and Salomon got water, food, tried to treat her wounds, but she refused all of it.

She didn't eat. She didn't drink. She didn't sleep. She didn't move. Not even an inch. She didn't have her wounds treated.

For days, she had an empty stomach, a tear stained face, a broken wing, countless scrapes, nasty cuts, and bruises. The digidestined came every day to try and get her to come back with them to the real world. She refused every time.

"I promise you, we'll come back every day to check on you." They said.

After a week, they stopped coming.

And she still lay there. Unmoving, not eating, drinking, sleeping, or doing anything to live but breath.

She had nothing left to live for.

So, kind of a depressing chapter. And, I know, it's shorter than usual, but I really have a lot to do so I couldn't make it any longer. I'm sorry! Hope you liked it!

-LizzyLucky


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Sorry! I'm working on updating a little more often during the school year. It's kinda hard to. Anywho, LordPata, you're so awesome all the time that it doesn't even have to be said. I love people like you who review on and read every chapter and just stick there until the end. It's really awesome, and it is really, really encouraging to us writers. Thank you, again!

Summary: 8 days, and May's has done nothing. She flashed back to her past, where she was teased and ignored, friendless, no family, no explanation to anything in her life. Myotismon, as luck would have it, had power enough to know that May had wings and transported her to his cave, where she was trapped in a cage. He uses her over the next three years, until she's 12, as a slave. She blames herself for all that's happened. Tk would have had a bruise, and Kari would've been upset, but neither would be dead. They were dead and everyone else would be soon because of her.

-LizzyLucky

"Come on, May, won't you take just one bite?" Patamon held an apple in his tiny little paws, begging her to eat something, but she wouldn't even answer him. It had been 8 days now, and she was worse off than ever. It was a wonder she was still alive. As said before, she wouldn't eat, drink, sleep, or anything. She just lay there, unmoving, only breathing to keep herself alive.

Patamon and Salomon felt lonesome too. They didn't want her to die because she wasn't healthy enough. They'd already lost their own partners, the ability to digivolve, and the digidestined didn't visit anymore, which, itself, was really putting them all further down in the dumps. Only two days ago, they'd promised they would visit everyday. But they didn't come today, and it was almost midnight.

Salomon came and sat down with Patamon. "May? Please?"

May didn't even hear them. Her mind was whizzing about. She blamed herself for it. It started with her, didn't it?

When she was only four years old, she saw a giant parrot fighting a giant dinosaur. She'd seen other kids watching them fight, too. She even saw two kids with the dinosaur. Now, she knew that those were digimon fighting. But she couldn't remember what the kids looked like. Just that they seemed familiar to her now in a weird way. She thought the digimon were so cool. She felt like the dinosaur was supposed to win, even though she though the giant parrot was prettier. She wanted to help him win, distract the bird or something. But she couldn't. She had no way of doing that, especially at that young age. Or, at least, that's what you would think. The real reason behind it was that she had a big secret. One that she didn't want anyone to know. It's why she didn't have any friends, it's why she got teased, it's why she had no family, it's why she had no home, it's why she couldn't help. She had two, big, beautiful, graceful wings behind her back. They got bigger as she did. She couldn't even remember why she had wings, but she had never known what it was like to have a normal life because of them. She didn't know why she had to hide them either, but she had to. So she wore this odd, baggy shirts to hide them. It went down to her knees, the sleeves were tight, the very bottom of the shirt was tight around her knees, and the rest was baggy and funny looking. She got teased about how silly it looked, and she was called ugly. No one wanted to be her friend, and she'd had some close calls with it ripping and revealing her secret. Anyone who had ever come close to being her friend soon forgot about her because she always disappeared over night. She didn't understand it, but every night, as soon as she was ready to fall asleep, she would close her eyes for just a second. Then she'd open them and she'd be somewhere else, in the midst of a bunch of trees. She grew used to it and just slept there. She'd wake in the morning in the same place. She'd close her eyes, open them, and then she'd be back in the same place she was before she was transported.

Four years later, she was eight. No one would listen to her when she said something was coming. She herself didn't even know how she knew that, but something was coming, this fog meant something bad, and the whole city was in danger. She just knew it, but she didn't know how she knew it. Only a week later, some kind of vampire came out of nowhere and attacked the city! She wanted to go and beat him away, and was reminded of the attack four years ago, which adults had decided was just a bombing, when she wanted to help too. The vampire was gathering kids her age. She ran to go investigate, but was stopped by some bullies, who beat her up, and then beat her up some more for not having any money with her. Feh. Money. Never had any, probably never will, she thought. She thought she was back on track only to be stopped again. This time, though, it was by this funny looking bat-thing. It laughed and grabbed her by the shoulders, flying her straight to the vampire. She screamed, terrified of what might happen. On the up side, though, she was getting closer a lot faster, so she could probably get something. She was roughly thrown to the ground by the bat and in a line in front of the vampire. She gasped and stook up to back away. This guy was two or three times as large as a normal person. "No…. no… no, that's not her…. no…." A strange looking white cat, which, now that she thought about it, that looked like Gatomon, was saying as children came forth from the line then ran away to their parents. Now May was up at front. "No, that's not her either." The cat said. She was about to run off and hide so she could keep watching, but the vampire stopped her. He gave May an evil stare and touched her back. "You're not going anywhere." He said, waving his hand at her. She blinked at found that she was somewhere else. She was now inside a large cage inside some sort of cave, from which she desperately tried to escape. That was the most terrifying moment of her entire life. She didn't know what she was going to. The cage seemed unbreakable and it seemed she would never escape. This guy was good, she thought. If he could teleport her there, and if he knew she had wings without even looking, he must have been super powerful. It was kind of scary. So she sat there. For hours and hours, not knowing what to do. Hours became days, and days became a weeks. She was so hungry. The vampire thing had returned. He was smaller, and didn't look so powerful anymore. The bat thing was there too. "Those kids will pay!" He said. "Don't worry, boss, we'll get 'em next time!" The little bat spoke. After listening to his ranting for a while, May found that these kids called "Digidestined" had battled him, but that he wasn't gone yet. That it would give him an advantage for the next time he attacked, because they thought they'd rid of him completely. No, he only shrunk back down to normal size and came back to hide. Or, as he put it, "Prepare." Whatever that meant, she'd thought. She noticed that the white cat he'd had with him earlier was gone. He said that she got away and betrayed him for the eighth child. The what? Who was that? Suddenly he turned to her. "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot about you." He smiled. "You will be my replacement." He said. May backed against the wall away from him. "By now, you must have been her for nearly two months!" Two months?! That was impossible! How could she have survived! She figured it just felt like forever, but it couldn't possibly have been two months! Confusing her further, she later found that the date in the real world had not changed at all. It had only been a matter of hours! Over the next year, she was made into a slave of this vampire, which she then knew as Myotismon. His assistant, DemiDevimon, was always watching her and making her work harder. She was sent back to the real world after every day's work, which, for an unknown reason, was now synced with the digital world. Now the time was all the same. Two months was two months again. Technically, it was after a night's work. She'd learned to fly through the night, carrying heavy things, and then come back to be whipped by Myotismon. Just a night's work. She would be teleported to the digital world, then, she'd work all night. She'd sleep for an hour or two in the morning, then she'd go back to the real world and go to school. After 3 years, it would be that she'd go to school with Tk and Kari.

But now, Tk and Kari were gone. They were just gone. And it was all her fault. It all started with her. She trusted that Tk and Kari would protect her from Myotismon, but they couldn't even protect themselves. She couldn't protect them. It would have been better if she'd never met them. Tk would have nothing more but a bruise on his chest right now, Kari would be sad for Tk, but they wouldn't be dead if she'd let herself be friends with them. But it felt so good! They taught her how to play basketball and how to cheer! They hung out with her, they admired her, they didn't turn her down or call her weird when they saw her wings! They were her first smile and happiness. And now, they were gone. She had no hope for the future, which seemed so very much without light now. The only thing she could even call positive in the least was that Myotismon was not going to use her anymore. But that was greedy. That was so, so greedy. Her own happiness had no importance now. The digiworld, the human world, they would both fall to MaloMyotismon. Tk and Kari were dead. The digidestined no longer visited. She had no power, no strength. Heck, she'd not even eaten in just over a week! She would starve to death soon, lack of water and sleep would finally take their toll. Those wounds were more painful every day, both physically and mentally. There was nothing she could do. Tk and Kari were gone and everyone was doomed because of her. And she could do nothing about it now.

Hey! So, uh, another depressing chapter. Hope this gives you some information on May enough so that it can make a little more sense. Next chapter, there should be a little more action! Thank you for reading! Bye!

-LizzyLucky


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, everyone! Welcome to chapter 11! I hope my new method of updating is satisfying everyone so far… And LordPata, I've a surprise coming up… Hope y'all like it! Enjoy!

Summary: The digidestined are in the computer lab, unable to access the digiport, and suddenly find themselves in an earthquake. They run to the soccer field and see a black thing growing on it. It becomes huge and turns into the digiworld. At the foot of it is a cave. They run in to find May in it and have to shake her out of a trance. As soon as she's up and going, it is revealed that she saved Tk's hat and Kari's camera in her hand the entire time. THey all turn around to find MaloMyotismon, twice the size as before.

-LizzyLucky

Back in the real world…

The snow had long since disappeared, without a trace.

"Come on, Izzy, are you sure that we can't-"

"For the last time, Tai, I'm sure! There's no way! It's sealed itself!"

"But it can't have!" Matt exclaimed.

"We promised May.." Sora trailed off. "And it's been two days since we last saw her… "

(Day nine since the death of Tk and Kari.)

"I know. If only we'd known about her a little earlier…" Tai said.

"We treated her poorly." Cody said.

Everyone silenced at this. They had treated her terribly. She acted weird, she dressed weird, she disappeared after school without explanation, she freaked out about being touched. She was weird, but Tk and Kari saw past that and became her best friends. Her only friends. And the rest of them were too sucked up in how weird she was to do so themselves. And now, without Tk and Kari, she needs a friend more than ever, and they broke their promise to see her every day because the gate to the digital world wouldn't open. There was nothing they could do to fix it between them and May.

"We've got to keep trying." Matt said, suddenly.

Before anyone could do anything, a loud rumble was heard and the ground shook violently.

"Earthquake!" Davis shouted, putting on his goggles as the ceiling to the computer room began to crumble.

"Everyone out!" A teacher rushed in and kicked the door open, ushering everyone out.

"Come on!" Tai shouted, running to the door and watching as everyone left, then ran out himself.

They all ran out to the soccer field and held on to each other for support.

"Woah!" The ground below Mimi cracked and her foot slipped into it, causing her to fall backwards and pull everyone down with her.

Suddenly, the rumbling stopped.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora said, sitting up.

"Yeah."

"All good."

"Still in one piece."

"Eww! Dirt!"

Despite their situation, everyone giggled at Mimi's comment.

"Hey, Mimi, are you okay?" Sora asked, offering her hand.

"Oh, I'm fine, don't you worry about me." She said sweetly, taking Sora's hand and stepping out of the crack in the ground.

"Don't relax just yet, guys." Ken said.

"Yeah, the aftershock is yet to come." Joe said.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Ken said, pointing to the other side of the field.

Everyone followed his finger to find something big and black, the size of a skyscraper, and growing by the minute. Down, in the very middle of the bottom of it, there was something glowing white that started to appear.

"What is that?" Mimi said in fear.

"Well, let's go see!" Davis shouted, taking off.

"Hold on a second." Tai grabbed him and held him back.

"What?"

"Look."

The black color was changing. Suddenly, you could see sky and trees, but it wasn't fitting. There were two different skies slowly fading into each other. It kinda looked like…

"The digital world!" Yolei shouted.

At this, every one of them took off for it.

The glowing white thing at the bottom turned into what looked like a cave.

"A cave?" Tai questioned.

"It looks dark and cold and endless inside." Cody observed.

"I agree." Ken said.

"Deja vu." Matt and Sora said at the same time before suddenly stopping.

"What is it?" Davis asked, also stopping. The entire group, far ahead, had noticed the missing members and turned back.

"What's up? We've got to get to the digital world!" Tai said.

Matt and Sora gave each other 'a look.' Then, Matt bolted for the cave.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tai shouted, following after him.

"What's going on?" Izzy shouted as they all got up and running again.

"That cave wasn't there before." Matt said.

"But none of that was there 10 minutes ago!" Izzy shouted back.

"Look." Sora said.

So they all looked. The forest, the sky, the small stream, the ground. It was very… familiar.

"That's where we fought MaloMyotismon! It's the last place we saw May, too." Davis said.

Suddenly, it hit. May was in the cave. And that cave wasn't there before. Matt and Sora got it right away because they'd been through it. Everyone got it. Or, well, sort of. The 02 guys took a second…

"May!" Sora shouted when she got to the cave's entrance.

No response.

The digidestined continued running at top speed until they came to a very familiar girl with wings.

"May?" Sora leaned down and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Mimi ran to the other side and looked at her.

May's eyes were glazed over and she was very pale. Her wounds had to have been twice as worse as when they'd last visited.

"Where are-"

"Hey guys!" Two little digimon pounded into the arms of Tai and Matt.

"Hey, Patamon, Salomon!" The two older boys greeted their siblings' digimon partners.

Sora shook May's shoulder. "Come on, May."

"I can't." She said monotonously.

"Why?"

"I can't. It's my fault." She continued in a tiny voice.

"On the plus side, she's not said a word since Tk and Kari died." Tai said. He was right. She'd not spoken a single word since, so this was a huge improvement.

"No, it's not your fault."

"But it is." She said, starting to register just a little what it was she was being told.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"If Tk and Kari never met me, they'd still be alive. It's my fault." She repeated.

Sora opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself and looked to the others for help.

"You've got to stop saying that!" To everyone's surprise, it was Davis that ran forth. But, then again, they almost expected it too.

"Listen, what happened to Tk and Kari wasn't your fault." Davis said.

May said nothing.

"Were you the one that stomped your friends down into the ground?" He asked.

Sora gave him a weird look.

Ignoring her, Davis looked at May expectantly.

Finally, she said, "No."

"That's right. You didn't. Were you the one that brought them to the digiworld? Were you the one that tried to punch Ts? Did you make Myotismon come over? Did you make him digivolve? Did you just sit and do nothing?"

"No."

"That's right! You didn't do any of that, so how can you blame yourself?"

The glaze in May's eyes almost darkened.

"Because I was Myotismon's slave. He knew that I knew Tk and Kari. And I couldn't protect them. I'm a bad girl."

Some gasps went around.

"No you're not!" Tai said, joining in.

"I'm not?" She repeated back.

"No! You never were. You escaped Myotismon! You did everything in your power to protect Tk and Kari, even submitting to Myotismon! You have more good in you than the rest of us do!" Tai exclaimed.

"No. It's my fault."

"Oh, come on! You have got to stop saying that!" Tai shouted.

The cave began to grow darker and rocks came tumbling down in another earthquake.

Matt ran to her, pushing the others aside, sitting her up and grabbing her shoulders.

"Tk and Kari cared for you May! Listen to me, they really cared for you! There was nothing you could do to save them! But that's gone and over with! So are you just going to sit here and let their deaths be in vain? Would Tk and Kari want you to sit around moping?" Matt said, angry tears sliding down his cheeks.

The glaze in May's eyes had nearly disappeared.

Tai smiled. "Keep going, Matt! It's working!"

"Tk and Kari called you their best friend. They fought because they wanted to protect you. Nothing would have ever changed that. And if we're going to destroy the monster that destroyed them, we're going to need your help. We need to do it right. Tk and Kari believed with all their hearts that you could do anything if you wanted to. Can't you believe in yourself? Can't you believe in us? Can't you believe in Tk and Kari?" Matt looked May in the eyes.

The cave dissolved and life came rushing back to May's eyes as the earthquake continued.

"I can!"

She bolted upright clenching her fists, one of them with something in it.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai thought outloud.

May looked down to her fist and unballed it. A bunched up ball of white cloth with a string coming from one of the wrinkles lay in her hand. She took it in both hands and began to unwrinkle it to reveal a white bucket hat and a mini camera.

"No way! You saved those!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Tk's hat and Kari's camera!" Yolei said, running to look at them.

"You kept them!" Tai said happily.

"Yes I did." She said, suddenly being filled with confidence.

*Boom!... Boom!... Boom!*

"I think we all know who that is." Tai said.

The digidestined all turned around and saw MaloMyotismon, standing twice as tall as before, a mere hundred meters from them.

May gasped.

"Crud."

Hey, so what do you think? I'm pretty satisfied with this one. Please, tell me what you think! I love reviews! Thanks for reading! Should be finished up in two or three more chapters. Thanks for reading, again!

-LizzyLucky


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, everyone! Thanks again for reviews! I think this is going to be the hardest of my chapters to have written, but it's full of action compared to the other chapters! Let's go at it!

**Summary: **Ooh, you're gonna like this one! MaloMyotismon attempts to bring May down again, but this time, she's got the digidestined on her side. They snap her out of it completely and she has complete confidence. She floats to the air and get completely healed, shouting at MaloMyotismon, who begins shrinking. She drops Tk's hat and Kari's camera and they glow and change into Tk and Kari themselves! Woo hoo! They're back! Three symbols appear around May, two by her side and one above her. Two of them are the crests of hope and light. The third one was unknown, the same one that Yolei had originally brought everyone to the digital world for. When May says that she has faith in the digidestined, the crests glow bright. She and all the digidestined now have armour and mini super powers! May has a staff that glows white in her hands. All the digimon are now at Mega level. May finishes the chapter on "Charge!"

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"Crud."

May looked up at MaloMyotismon with a fresh spark of anger in her eyes.

"Stop!" She shouted. He didn't hear her. "Stop!" She repeated.

He stopped, looked down, and laughed. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Uh… Because I… Because…"

"You're not going into the real world!" Davis stepped in.

"You think you can stop me? Just like you did the last time?" He asked mockingly.

"What does that mean?" Tai thought aloud.

"It means that you didn't destroy him all the way last time." May said.

"That's right, you said he made you his slave, so he had to have been there…" Sora said.

"Of course we're going to stop you!" Davis said in a can-do tone.

MaloMyotismon laughed again.

"We'll do everything in our power to stop you!" May shouted up at him.

"And what power would that be?"

"I-" She stopped. What was she supposed to say.

"You're weak. Your friends couldn't even protect themselves! And _you_ couldn't protect them either. You are a fool." He said.

"Y-you leave Tk and Kari out of this!" She shouted.

Ignoring what she said, MaloMyotismon continued. "I destroyed them with nothing more than my foot! You were too weak to save them! Look at you! Small, weak, on the brink of death. The digidestined only befriended you because they pity you!"

May backed away, letting herself process what she'd just heard.

"Don't listen to him, May!" Matt shouted.

"He's just going to feed off of your negative energy!" Mimi said, running over to her.

"But he's right!" She shouted back.

"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon suddenly shouted.

"Watch out!" The digimon all ran to protect their partners, protecting them as best they could in their rookie forms, Patamon and Salomon protecting May.

"No, he's not!" Yolei shouted.

"But-"

"No! He's just trying to get to you!" Yolei shouted back.

Another blast from MaloMyotismon and they were all thrown back but May, who turned around and started to run to them.

"Ahh!" She cried out, falling to the ground. That's right, she thought. She was still injured.

She stood back up, slowly, and began to hobble to her friends.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Don't worry about us." Sora said, giving her hand to Mimi to help her up, who put her hand out to Joe and Yolei to help them up.

"I can't do anything. He's right that I'm skinny and I was almost dead when you found me." May said quietly.

"But you can do something. You can still walk, you can still talk, you're still alive. You survived and you're still okay." Davis said.

"But what can I do? I'm doomed, and you're doomed. We're going to die!" She said, a black aura forming around her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Matt said, running up to her. "Stop this! You have got to believe that we'll be alright! If you keep saying that we're going to die, then we're going to die. But if you believe that we'll be alright, that we can save everyone, if you can believe that we can keep you safe, then that's how it will be."

"Trust us!" Tai said.

"But, Tk and Kari couldn't even-"

"No! No more of that, May!" Tai shouted

"You've got to stop with that! Listen and trust us, We'll protect you! But not if you don't think we can! Tk and Kari would have wanted the same thing!" Matt said.

May opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"May?" Tai said. "Do you believe we can do it?"

May's mind flooded with realization. Tk and Kari might have been gone. Everyone was in trouble, and their chances were virtually nothing. But for some reason, she just suddenly knew that they'd be okay. These guys were her friends now. They trusted her. They believed that she had worth, that she could still do something, that she had the power to help despite her weakness. And she beleived the same for them.

Without answering Tai, she walked forward, towards MaloMyotismon, the wind growing as she walked.

"Ha! What do you think you're going to do, stare me down? You weak, pathetic, spindly figure of a beaten girl, there's nothing you or the digi-fools could do now to stop me. You're doomed!"

"No we're not!" May said.

MaloMyotismon looked a little taken back. May had never spoken back to him like that.

"What?"  
"I said we're not!"  
"Oh, but what about your little friends? Need I remind you that they're not here to help you?" MaloMyotismon grinned, expecting May's sadness would come through again and strengthen him.

"They're gone, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't fight back!"

MaloMyotismon, again, was taken aback.

"Just because they're not here, doesn't mean I can't make new friends! I can fight! I can live!"

MaloMyotismon began to shrink just a little.

"Keep going, May!" Tai shouted.

"You can do it!" Davis joined in.

All the others joined in, cheering her on, like she thought she'd never be cheered on again.

(I know, this is a little cheesy… Kinda… Yeah… But it's all I've got…)

The cheers were empowering. She felt that she could do anything now.

Without realizing it, May began to float up above the ground.

"You underestimate all of us! The digidestined have more power than you could imagine!"  
Her wings completely healed and the feathers grew out an extra foot.

"So go ahead and beat us around, because when you're done, you're gonna get it!"

She dropped Tk's hat and Kari's camera to the ground. Around her, three lights appeared, growing brightly. One above her head, and one on each side.

MaloMyotismon continued to shrink.

"And I have more power than I ever credited myself for. I am so tired of you beating me! And I am so tired of beating myself."

The hat and camera began to glow. The digidestined stood and ran to stand in a line behind her.

"What's going on?" Tai asked.

"What's happening to them?" Joe asked worriedly, referring to the hat and camera.

Matt began to get excited. "I don't know, but this is good."

"Tk and Kari would have known I could do it. And I know that I can do it!"

The hat and camera began to grow in size.

(I got really excited while I thought this part up for the story! I hope it's as good to you as it was to me!)

"Tk and Kari believed in these guys! And so do I!"  
All of May's wounds healed by now and an armour appeared around her body.

"I believe in the digidestined more than I could ever possibly express! We will save the digital world!"

The hat and camera grew to the shape of two people.

The digidestined stared in pure amazement as the two figures became more and more human like.

"We will save the earth!"

MaloMyotismon had shrunk to nearly his normal size by now. (Which, unfortunately, is still pretty big)

"We will beat you, and beat you for good!"

The lights around May became very clear: The crest of hope, shining green, to her right, the crest of light, shining pink, to her left, and above them, the new crest that Yolei had found, which glowed a brilliant white.

"And do you know how I know this?"

The two figures below turned into… (Kudos if you got it, which you probably did…)

Tk and Kari! The two gasped for breath as though they'd been holding it, looking around and feeling themselves, assuring themselves that they were alive.

"I know this because I have **faith **in the digidestined!"

Tk, Kari,their digimon, and May all began to glow.

When the light faded, Seraphimon and Ophanimon stood in the places of Patamon and Salomon and May's wings had doubled in size.

The three crests began to glow also, and so did the digidestined and their partner digimon.

Now, all the digidestined had armour like May's, bright and gold. In May's hands was a large, bright, glowing white staff.

Imperialdramon, in Dragon Mode, Valkyrimon, Vikemon, Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Hououmon, Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, and Plesiomon all stood ready to battle, with the digidestined _floating_ by their sides.

May's wings gave one, giant flap and she pointed her staff forward, shouting,

"Charge!"

* * *

What do you think? Was anyone at all surprised at my bringing Tk and Kari back? Did anyone

figure it out? I'll bet it wasn't too tricky. If it was, or if anyone was surprised, then woo! I guess I'm a better writer than I thought! Anyway, I hope this'll suffice for this chapter… It's a little longer than I had intended. Thank you SOOO much for reading it! See you next chapter!

(P.S. Leave a review!)

-LizzyLucky


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! High school. I'll tell ya, it's crazy… Five clubs, 2 leadership positions, 7 classes, and then my job and three younger siblings and four pets and trying to help keep our house going… And I start Driver's ED next month! If you know what any of that is like, you know I'm busy and haven't had as much time as I'd like to… Anyway, I hope this update will be enough. And sorry in advance; I'm not very good at writing battle scenes… It might be too short, or really weird, or really out of order, or whatever… Here goes, though!

**Summary: **The battle begins! Uh, I really can't give a summary of it very well… But, uh, the digidestined win! At the end, a crest comes out of a collapsed cave and floats over to May's hands. It's the same one that Yolei had brought them to the digiworld weeks before for. When she wakes, the 13 digidestined have a good chat and come up with the idea to fake Tk and Kari being kidnapped to stay out of trouble with their parents. And that's it for this chapter!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"Charge!" May shouted with a grin.

The immense sound following her statement sounded like an all out viking screech and marked the start of their battle against MaloMyotismon, who looked unsure of whether he should be terrified or if he should act amused to get at May. But he knew that wouldn't work anyway; she was only yards from-

*Crack!*

May had flown forward at impossible speed and lifted her staff behind her, giving MaloMyotismon a good, hard smack in the face.

MaloMyotismon took a step back, rubbing at his nose for a moment before letting out a loud growl of his own.

"Crimson Mist!"

"Watch out!" Davis shouted.

A fine spray of acidic, red liquid sprayed over everyone.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Jyou hopped up and down on one foot, holding the other after the stinging liquid splashed it.

MaloMyotismon smirked and attacked again.  
"Crimson Mist!"

"Everyone out of the way!" Valkyrimon shouted, flying forward.

"Punishing Storm!" He shouted, using it to both deflect the attack and turn it back on MaloMyotismon.

"Argh!"

"Yes! Way to go, Valkyrimon!" Yolei shouted.

"We're almost there, guys!" Tai shouted.

Every digimon and digidestined was busy - May, too.

WarGreymon flew quickly upwards.

"Terra Force!" He threw the energy ball downwards.

"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon screamed, aiming upwards at WarGreymon's attack.

From behind, while MaloMyotismon was busy whacking away large thorns from Rosemon's "Danger Thorn!" attack, Imperialdramon, MetalGarurumon, and Vikemon readied their own attacks.

"Mega Crusher!" Imperialdramon rose, ready to bring down his attack.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon screamed, pulling a limb behind him.

"Viking Axe!" Vikemon reached upwards, an axe materializing in his hands.

All 12 digidestined, and May, launched themselves at Malomyotismon, their own war cries piercing the air as they each landed a swift kick or a hard punch.

May took her staff and repeatedly hit him and used it to launch herself at him for a kick. The digidestined each used their own weapons, swords, bows and arrows, smaller staffs, and small energy balls, to land hits all over the place.

May backed up and got a running start into the air using her staff and was about to kick MaloMyotismon-

"Crimson Mist!" MaloMyotismon exploded with some kind of new found power and managed to hit everyone with an over-the-top Crimson Mist more powerful than his others. Everyone fell back.

MaloMyotismon laughed.

"Is that the best you've got?" He mocked.

"Is everyone okay?" Tai asked, pulling himself off the ground and looking at a long cut he'd gotten on his arm upon landing.

"Fine. We can't stop now, guys!" Yolei held her wrist and looked around at everyone else, sitting on the ground. Various cuts, bruises, and… odd distortions were found among the digidestined.

"Is that the best you've got?" May asked mockingly, ignoring Yolei and Tai and flying up into the air until she was a mere few feet in front of MaloMyotismon's face.

MaloMyotismon looked a little taken aback. May could just see 'Excuse me?' written in his expression. She smirked.

"Your 'Crimson Mist' and your 'Screaming Darkness?' _Those_ are the best you can do? Do you even know any other attacks?"

His expression filled with dread.

"Ha ha! You don't! You don't, do you? You think _this_ is the best we can do and you mock us, but you don't know any other attacks yourself! An acidic mist and some kind of an energy beam? We have arrows, we have dozens of digimon with more than enough variety in their attacks, and you underestimate us!"

May put her hand behind her back and motioned to the right.

"Huh?" Davis said quietly.

"It's a distraction!" Matt whispered with a grin.

"Ooh, she's smart, she is!" Tai said.

"Guys! We don't know how long she can do this! We need to hurry!" Sora said.

The digidestined each stood up and tip-toed behind MaloMyotismon, their digimon following suit.

"And yet you still haven't defeated me." MaloMyotismon said simply, swiping a fist through the air at her in rage and missing as she flew to the left.

"Oh, you think so?"

The others had lined up behind MaloMyotismon and positioned themselves for an attack. Tai, Davis, and Matt held their swords ready. Yolei, Sora, and Mimi held bows' strings back with arrows positioned to be fired. Ken, Izzy, Cody, and Jyou each held a spear. Tk and Kari, like May, held glowing staffs, which were pointed at the grounds so as to give themselves boosts into the air.

The digimon each readied an attack as well. WarGreymon's Terra Force, MetalGarurumon's Metal Wolf Claw, Hououmon's Crimson Flame, Rosemon's Rose Spear, Plesiomon's Hydro Impact Crusher, HerculesKabuterimon's Mega Electro Shocker, Imperialdramon's Mega Crusher, Valkyrimon's Laser Javelin, Ophanimon's Sefirot Crystal, Seraphimon's Strike of the Seven Stars, and Vikemon's Arctic Blizzard.

"Screaming Mist!" MaloMyotismon shouted, aiming for May, who took her staff out and hit it away.

"Now!"

All attacks were launched at once, and in flash of light, everyone had given their best. The attacks left smoke, steam, and light flooding the place. No one could see anything, but everyone could hear MaloMyotismon's rage filled screech.

Everyone held their breath, both for the outcome of the attack and to keep the foul remains of the attack out of their lungs.

It all happened so quickly, literally in a flash, and as soon as the smoke cleared, everyone laid their eyes on a shrinking form on its knees. MaloMyotismon. He was dematerializing, and just like that, it was over.

May landed.

"You did it. We did it." She said quietly.

May looked around and realized something was missing.

"The merging of our worlds has stopped completely. That rip we found in our world is gone both here and there." Cody pointed.

Yeah, that was it. Or… was it? Something didn't feel right…

The ground began to rumble again.

"Oh man, come on! Now what is it?" Tai groaned.

"Look! Over there!" Yolei pointed to what looked like a cave.

"The cave's collapsing!" Izzy pointed out.

The whole thing fell in on itself into a big pile of boulders.

But the rumbling continued.

"Something's coming out of it!" Cody said.

A large slab of boulder came out of it, too flat to be natural. It turned white.

"It's that new crest I was talking about, guys!" Yolei said.

"That was forever ago. I almost forgot." Matt said.

"It must be May's…" Tk whispered.

May watched it, mesmerized, as it came closer. Her eyes narrowed as it drew nearer and shrunk. She held her hands out and it landed in her palm.

"It's… mine."

Tk and Kari walked up to May.

May opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She held her hand up like she was going to grab onto Tk's arm and faltered.

"May?" was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

~Later~

May opened her eyes.

"Guys, she's coming around!" A voice said.

Light filtered into her eyes. She put a hand over her eyes. A picture finally registered and she recognized Mimi's face hovering over her own. She looked around. She was in… a tent? How'd she get here? She remember fighting-

May sat bolt upright.

"Where are Tk and Kari?" She asked. "What happened? We got MaloMyotismon, right? Where are we?"

"Ha ha ha! Oh, silly, everything's alright!" Mimi giggled.

"May!" Tk and Kari burst in, quickly followed by everyone else.

"Tk! Kari! You're- you're alive! You're okay! You're here! I can't- You're- I can't believe-! How-? It just-"

The two digidestined tackled May in a hug.

"Woah!"

"What happened out there?" Tai asked her.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Do you have magical powers or something?" Yolei asked.

"Your wings are looking better." Ken commented.

"How did you do that?" Cody inquired.

"Ooh! I hope that wasn't the last time we get that cool stuff! That armour was pretty stylish.." Mimi giggled.

"Everyone back up! I need check her!" Jyou said, squishing through the crowd and to a very confused May.

Tk and Kari wouldn't move. Jyou sighed.

"How're you doing, then?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Sora added. Such a mother hen.

"I'm fine. We did get MaloMyotismon, right?" May asked.

"Of course we did! It. Was. Awesome! You were so kick-butt!" Davis exclaimed.

May smiled kindly.

They decided to spend the rest of the night in the digital world, hanging out together. Why wouldn't they? Tk and Kari were alive and well again, May turned out to be an angel, and they just saved two worlds! They deserved some rest, and a lot of answers. Mostly for May.

"So… May. How long have you had wings?" Sora asked as they sat around a fire later that night.

"Uh, as long as I can remember, really."

"How were you able to hide it for so long?"

"Yeah! Those wings must be at least as long as you are tall, possible even longer, and they're pretty thick!" Jyou added, curiosity growing with everyone else's.

"Erm, I didn't at first."

"I don't get how you haven't been tracked down by the government for experimentation…" Izzy said.

"I don't really know either."

It went silent again.

"What happened out there? All I remember is landing on the ground and Tk and Kari walking up to me?" May asked.

"Oh. Yeah. You fainted." Tai said.

"What?!"

"You passed out, you fell unconscious, you fainted, you blacked out." He said.

"I felt fine before, though!"

"But you weren't. Think about it. That new crest is yours. It did supply a lot of energy, but most of it came from you. Armour for 13, the energy to digivolve all 12 digimon to their most powerful forms, weaponry to fight, whatever energy it took to make us all bigger, stronger, smarter. It healed all our injuries, including yours, made your wings bigger… And on top of that, you were able to bring Tk and Kari back to us through nothing but a hat and camera!" Jyou explained. With the last comment, Matt and Tai held their siblings closer.

"That is a lot, I guess…"

"You _guess_?" Davis said.

May smiled.

"Okay, yeah, that's a lot _for sure_." She corrected.

Kari giggled.

"What?" May asked.

"You were awesome out there, you know that? I've never seen you stand up to anyone like that before."

May blushed.

"Sorry."

The group burst with laughter.

"There's nothing to be sorry for! It's cool that you did that!" Tk exclaimed.

"It is?" She asked.

"Of course it is!" Kari said. "It's just that we've never seen you so confident. We always knew you as a shy, mysterious girl who never said anything. Suddenly you're this big, confident, super-powered girl with angel's wings who stood up to MaloMyotismon and single-handedly saved two worlds in a single _night_!"

"W-well I didn't do it single-handedly. I mean, you guys did more than I did."

"Are you kidding? We couldn't have done any of that without you!" Davis exclaimed.

"Our digimon couldn't digivolve, we couldn't fight, we would be two less- You did more than you credit yourself for." Sora said.

May smiled.

"Oh, yeah, about that- I just found out that you're a super-powered angel- if Tk and Kari die again, I'm blaming you." Tai said, jokingly.

"Erm- What Tai means is… Thank you. We wouldn't have Tk and Kari without you." Matt said, glaring at Tai.

"Yeah, what exactly happened to us again?" Tk asked, he and Kari looking around questioningly.

"Malomyotismon got you. Let's just leave it at that for now." Matt said.

"What? Come on, Matt! We _died_ and we're not even allowed to know how we died?" Tk complained, pouting at Matt.

Kari giggled at his pouty face. Tk blushed.

"Hey, uh, guys, how are we going to explain all this stuff to our parents?" Jyou asked.

"Oh… That's a good point." Tai said.

"We could… Uh, we could…" Matt started.

"Do you think our parents would believe something like it being a prank?" Kari asked.

"Are you kidding? We'd be grounded for life!" Tai said.

"There's that…" Kari replied.

"Erm, what if we could convince them that it was just a school field trip we forgot about?" Sora suggested.

"That would do no good. Our parents already think they're dead, so we'd be grounded if they thought that was the case. And anyway, none of the other kids in their grade went missing like Tk and Kari." Matt sighed.

"Uh, camping trip?" Davis tried.

"Davis…" Matt started.

"Huh? Oh. Oh! Okay, nevermind, okay, okay, sorry…" He mumbled.

"Ugh! Might as well be dead!" Kari muttered in utter frustration, Tk looking the same.

"Uh, guys, you were." May said. _That sounded so weird,_ She thought.

"What do we do then? Lock ourselves up and pretend we were kidnapped?" Tk huffed.

The group went silent for a minute.

"That's the best idea I've heard so far." Jyou reasoned. A mutter of agreement followed through the circle of digidestined.

"I was joking…" Tk muttered quietly.

A/N - Hey, I really don't know how to play this out. I started, I tried, I failed. Basically, Tk and Kari have been able to make it appear as though they were kidnapped with help from the others. Gagged, tied together, bruises showing from the battle the day before, the whole shebang. Anyway, the digidestined are able to convince the police that they found some kids in a basement and the whole thing worked out. I don't really know how to work out any other pieces, like who the kidnapper was, since there wasn't one, and then, you know… Erm, anyway, I would _love_ to see someone try to write a scene out for that. Basically, everything worked out at home, big celebration, yada yada yada, here we go!

* * *

Hey! Next chapter is the last! I hope I did good-ish enough on the battle scene. This chapter is a little longer than I had meant for it to be, but I hope it's good. I actually already wrote the last chapter, but that's because I thought it would be part of this one. As soon as I know someone has seen this one, I'll put the next one up! Easy as that! Thank you for reading guys! Thank you, **Lord Pata**, for your support throughout the entire story! I don't think I've ever had so much support from any one user before, so thank you! I hope that this chapter and the last one will be enough to make the story worth your while!

-LizzyLucky


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, so, last chapter. Good thing too, I've just got a painful papercut on the very tip of my finger! Terrible place to get one when you write… Anyway, this is the last chapter! I'll try to cool it down a little, and you can leave feeling hopefully satisfied. Or… maybe not… *Evil grin*

**Summary:** It's been a week and Tk and Kari are back in school, life going normal. May has opened up and they're all good friends. It's a bit of a repeat of the first chapter, Tk wakes late, he rushes to get Kari, they run to school, but then May joins in, throwing Tk his basketball. They race to the school, May winning, then race to class to end the story. Happy ending, right? Wrong! The scene changes and we're looking at MaloMyotismon and Daemon having a conversation! Where at? Who knows… How? Why? WHAT? Hehehe… We'll never know. By the way, that part's short, so you can skip to the bottom of the page and read it real quick. That is if there are actually any people who prefer to read the Summaries and skip the story… "All is going according plan," Daemon says… The End! Sha-bam! Cliffhanger!

* * *

~A week later~

Tk sat up in bed and yawned. Yeesh, it was bright! He squinted until he was able to make out his room; a pile of clothing and a flood of light from the window. Another School morning. He turned to his alarm clock.

"Yikes! Not again! 15 minutes, 15 minutes!" He jumped out of bed and dove for his dresser. He yanked the top drawer open and pulled out the first pair of shorts and t-shirt he could find. Tossing the outfit on, he grabbed his "Thursday" bucket hat (If you remember, there was an episode Tk almost lost his hat. Cody gave it back and Tk chuckled, saying it was okay because he had 6 more at home for each day of the week) and his backpack off the doorknob.

"Patamon!" He called through the house, realizing that Patamon wasn't in the room when he woke. He threw his hat on top of his head and tossed his backpack at the couch as he skidded to a stop in front of the kitchen doorway.

"Head's up, Tk!" Patamon's voice shouted. Tk looked up and saw Patamon tossing him a breakfast bar.

"Yes! I thought I would have to get a piece of toast again!" He said, happily putting it into his mouth as he plopped down on the floor and started tying his shoelaces.

"I know! I thought we were out! But I found some in the back of the bottom shelf in the pantry." Patamon explained.

"Oh, you are one brave digimon. That shelf's always got _something_ back there." He replied before suddenly shouting, "Yes!"

"What?"

"Tied my shoes _and_ managed to keep my fingers knot-free!"

"Nice!"

"What is all this noise?"

Tk and Patamon turned towards the door to see a very confused Nancy Takaishi. She peeked out from behind the door, still wearing her pajamas, and looked at the two tiredly.

"Sorry, Mom. Just getting ready for school!"

"Okay. Do you need a ride?"

"Ah, no, I said I'd walk Kari."

Nancy chuckled and walked back into her room.  
"Okay." She called.

Tk leapt up from the floor and put a jacket sleeve over one arm and tossed a backpack strap over the other, then swallowed the rest of his breakfast bar as he tried to zip up his backpack.

"We gotta go!" He said.

5 minutes later, Tk stopped in front of the Kamiyas' apartment door and lifted his hand to knock. Before he could, though, Tai opened the door.

"She's coming, hold on." Tai closed the door halfway and leaned behind it, calling,

"KARRII!"

"I'm coming!"

Tk laughed.

"You're late again." Kari said, hopping to the door with one foot in the air as she tried to tie the shoe that was on it.

"And you don't even have your shoes all the way on."

"I would walk barefoot if I had too." She said.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just drived you guys?" Tai said.

"No." They replied in unison.

"Careful talking in unison like that. You'll get Davis real mad." Tai said, smirking.

"What? Why would he-" Kari stopped and blushed. "Tai! Shut up!"

Tai chuckled.

"Go, both of you! If you want to walk, you have, like, 2 minutes before the warning bell rings."

"Yikes!" They shouted in unison again.

"Don't even, Tai. Just don't." Kari said as Tai snorted and Tk himself started blushing.

"Go!" He said.

Tk and Kari took off at a sprint towards the school.

"Hey! Tk! Heads up!" A voice called.

Tk and Kari both looked behind them to see a basketball flying at Tk, which he caught with ease.

"May! I thought you were already at school!"  
"Erm, no, I forgot to set my alarm clock last night…" She said, running up to the two and running beside them.

"You and me both." Tk chuckled.

A bell sounded as they approached the school.

"Warning bell! We gotta hurry, guys!" Kari shouted.

"Race ya!" Tk said, speeding up.

"Uh-uh, no you don't!" Kari sped up too.

"We both know I'm faster than you are!"

"In your dreams! Besides, I don't have a digimon in my bag to slow me down!" Kari gloated, getting a little ahead of Tk.

"Hey!" Patamon popped his head from Tk's bag before jumping out and taking flight. Tk sped up again.

Tk and Kari were 10 or 15 yards from the school now and both were determined to win.

"I'm gonna make it!" Kari said.

Both leaped for the school's grass and landed at the same time.

"Ha! I won!" Kari exclaimed, panting.

"What? No way!" Tk said, also panting.

"You both lost!" A voice said.

Standing 10 or 20 feet from Tk and Kari was May, leaning against a basketball hoop by the front doors. The two gave each other a bewildered look.

"Class starts in about a minute. Another race?" May offered as they neared the front doors.

Tk and Kari straightened themselves and all three friends gave each other a look.

Calmly, Kari replied, "You're on," and the three were off again, laughing all the way.

~Elsewhere~

The ever-dark skies were filled with black clouds that never rained and never left. The air was filled with a foul stench which brought to life the dread of the shadows and the only bit of black and unforgiving light there was. The sense of hopelessness and fear was overwhelming, but welcomed by it's twisted inhabitants.

"Master, I failed. I beg forgiveness." A dark figure kneeled down in the shadows.

"No. You did not fail." A deep, rough, and threatening voice boomed throughout the cliffs.

"But they got away, Master. They lived. The angel is stronger and has gained independence and a friendship with those brats!"

"Then all is going according to plan."

The figure stood and nodded his head to his master.

"What are we to do next, Daemon?"

"That, MaloMyotismon," Daemon grinned devilishly, "is where our 'friends' come in."

* * *

Ha ha ha! The end! Cliffhanger! No more! Ha ha! Okay, so, I'm thinking I'll write a sequel, but I don't know. I don't know if anyone, besides a few for sure, actually liked my story here, so I'll need to think about it. And if I do write a sequel, I won't be able to even start for a _loong_ time. It could be a few months… It could be a year… It could be several years! I dunno yet is the problem. But if I decide to, I will, that's a guarantee. When I say I'm gonna do something, I'm gonna do it, even if it takes a long time to do it. Anyway, thank you all soo much for reading my story and for supporting me through it! I don't know what I'd have done if I didn't have support. Well, I'd probably have stopped and gone insane, then I'd swear never to write again and become some kind of a crazy lady… Craz_ier_ lady… Thank you again! Goodbye everyone!

-LizzyLucky


End file.
